Stranded on Earth-X
by Afaim
Summary: AU-Ende zu meiner A/B/O-AU-Version von "Crisis on Earth-X". Im dunkelsten Zeitstrang sind Oliver Queen, Barry Allen, Alex Danvers, Sara Lance, Martin Stein und Jefferson Jackson ohne Hoffnung auf Heimkehr auf Erde-X gestranget. Dies ist die Geschichte darüber, was danach geschah. Achtung! Die ist eine Dark Fic! Es wird kein Happy End geben.


**Stranded on Earth-X**

* * *

 _Diese A/B/O-Crossover-Arrowverse-Fic spielt im gleichen Universum wie meine bisherigen A/B/O-Arrowverse-Fics, geht aber von der Prämisse aus, dass „Crisis on Earth-X" anders geendet ist, und daher sind die späteren Fics meines Verse für diese Fic nicht Canon. Canon sind aber: „Nennt uns Legenden I-IV", „Mein Name ist Oliver Queen", „Dinge, denen man nicht trauen kann", „Legenden auf Doomworld", „Kara Danvers ist meine Lieblingsperson", sowie Teile von „Crisis on Earth-X", „A/B/O-Oneshots" und „Geschichten von Erde-X""._

* * *

 _Nähere Infos zu diesen Fics und dem Verse, das ich geschaffen habe, prinzipiell, findet ihr hier:_

 _afaimscorner . tumblr post/179045426269/orientierungsfile-f%C3%BCr-mein-abo-arrowverse (ohne Abstände)  
_

* * *

 _Sonstiges:_

 _Muss ich die anderen Fics in diesem Verse gelesen haben? __Nein, aber natürlich wäre es von Vorteil. Ihr solltet zumindest die ersten drei Kapitel von „Nennt uns Legenden: Die Legende von Alpha, Beta, und Omega" lesen um einen Überblick darüber zu bekommen, wie dieses Verse funktioniert. Und da meine Version von „Crisis on Earth-X" anders ist als die Canon-Version, wäre es natürlich auch besser, wenn man die entsprechende Fic gelesen hätte, bevor man das hier liest. Außerdem gibt es inhaltliche Verweise auf einige One-Shots in „Geschichten von Erde-X"_

 _Gibt es hier heiße Sexszenen?_ _Nein, leider eher nicht, da ich auf jugendfreien Portalen posten, die das nicht so gerne sehen._

 _Was ist Mpreg?_ _Nein, in meinem Verse gibt es keine männliche Schwangerschaft._

 _Allgemeine Warnings: Dark Fic!, __Spoiler zur 3. Staffel von „Legends" und „Supergirl" sowie für „Arrow" bis zu Staffel 6 und „Flash" bis zu Staffel 4; A/B/O-Dynamik- tierisches Verhalten,; Sexismus, Sklaverei, Misshandlungen und Missbrauch, Vergewaltigung, Dubcon, Kastration, medizinische Experimente, Vivisektion, Selbstmord, andere düstere Themen, existenzielle Ängste, Character Death (mehrfach), PTSD, Slash, femmeslash, Het, Polygamie, Darstellung eines nationalsozialistischen Regimes und von Personen, die in diesem Regime aufgewachsen sind_

 _Disclaimer : __Warner und DC und The CW besitzen die Rechte an den „Legends of Tomorrow", „Arrow", „Supergirl" und „The Flash" Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fic und sehe die Charaktere nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum an._

 _Pairings:_ _diverse Pairings, auch mit mehreren Partnern, Hauptpairings für diese Fic: Agentcanary, Thallen, Coldray, Oliver/Sara, außerdem ist hier noch enthalten: Karamel, Overarcher, Oliver/Sara/Winn, Barry/Mon-El, Barry/OCs, Leo/Barry, Eddie/Leo, Alex/OFC, vergangenes Westallen und Westhallen, vergangenes Sanvers und Timecanary und vergangenes Olicity, etwas Olivarry und etwas Oliver/Kara und twas Sara/Barry_

* * *

 _Sonstige Vorbemerkungen:_ _Wie gesagt, geht diese Fic von der Prämisse aus:_

 _Was wäre wenn „Crisis on Earth-X" anders geendet wäre, und unsere Helden auf Erde-X gestrandet wären?_

 _In diesem A/B/O-Verse war die NSDAP eine Beta-Partei, daher wird dieses Geschlecht aus als das überlegene und dominierende Geschlecht gehandhabt. Neben Juden, gleichgeschlechtlicher Liebe, und widersprechenden politischen Ansichten werden von den Nationalsozialisten auch männliche Omegas als eine Perversion angesehen, die ausgerottet gehört._

 _Der Oliver Queen von Erde-X wurde niemals zum Alpha und ist immer noch ein Beta und wie im Canon mit dem außeridischen Omega-General Kara Zor-El verheiratet. General Schott, ein Beta, führt den Widerstand in der USA an, zu dem auch die Erde-1 Version von Ray Terrill und Leo Snart gehören. Leo Snart ist anders als Leonard Snart kein Beta, sondern ein Beta-Omega. Als Teil-Omega gehört er zu den von dem Regime verfolgten Individuen und brachte auch einige Zeit in einem Konzentrationslager zu, aus dem er vom geheimen Widerstandsagenten Eddie Thawne gerettet wurde. Laurel Lance von Erde-X war nicht Siren-X sondern eine hohe Funktionärin der Partei, und Mon-El von Erde-X half aus unerwiderter Liebe zum General bei der Konstruktion und beim Bau der_ _ **Wellenreiter**_ _mit._

 _Während das Regime einen Angriff auf Erde-1 ausführte, konnte der Widerstand den Führer, seinen General, sowie etliche hohe Funktionäre ausschalten oder aus ihrer Heimatdimension verbannen, doch als Preis dafür strandeten Oliver Queen, Sara Lance, Alex Danvers, Martin Stein, Jefferson Jackson, und Barry Allen auf Erde-X._

* * *

 **I.**

 _Kara ist tough. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihr gut geht._ Das hatte Sara ihr öfter als einmal gesagt, doch tief in ihrem Herzen war sich Alex sicher, dass das nicht stimmte. Tief in ihrem Herzen war sie sicher, dass Kara tot war. _Ich habe meine Schwester im Stich gelassen. Ich habe einen Omega, den ich geschworen habe zu beschützen, im Stich gelassen._ Sie hatte als Alpha versagt, als Schwester, und als DEO-Agentin. Und sie würde ihre Heimat vermutlich nie wieder sehen. Ihre Freunde, Familie und Kollegen, Maggie …. Sie alle waren für sie verloren.

 _Wir wissen nicht, was auf der anderen Seite des Portals passiert ist,_ sagte Sara immer wieder, aber es spielte keine Rolle, was passiert war, wenn das Resultat doch so eindeutig war: Aus irgendwelchen Gründen war Erde-X vom Rest des Multiversums abgeschnitten worden, man konnte von hier aus keine anderen Dimensionen mehr erreichen. Barry hatte es versucht und war spektakulär gescheitert. Er wäre beinahe gestorben, bei dem Versuch.

 _Die Speed-Force ist noch da, ich kann noch durch die Zeit reisen, in dieser Dimension zumindest, aber ich kann keine andere Dimensionen mehr erreichen. Mein Zugang zu anderen Erden – es ist als wäre er weg,_ hatte der Speedster erklärt.

Natürlich hatte Alex daraufhin dafür argumentiert durch die Zeit zurück zu den Moment zu reisen, an dem sie das Portal zu Erde-1 verpasst hatten, und das zu ändern, doch Barry, Sara, Jax, und der Professor hatten sich entschieden dagegen ausgesprochen. _Zeitreisen führen mehr Probleme dabei, als sie lösen,_ hatte Barry gesagt. _Es ist unser Job die Zeitlinie zu beschützen, nicht sie nach unseren Wünschen umzugestalten. Wir müssen einen anderen Weg nach Hause finden,_ hatte Sara gesagt.

Und dann war die Nachricht eingetroffen. Sie stammte von einem gewissen Breacher (Barry schien ihn zu kennen), der erklärte, dass Erde-X als Strafe für ihren Versuch eine andere Erde zu erobern nun für immer vom Rest des Multiversums abgeschnitten sein würde. Es gab keine Verbindung mehr zu Erde-1 oder Alexs Heimaterde Erde-38. Und Alex und die anderen waren hier für immer gefangen. Und nein, es war ihr kein Trost, dass das auch für Ray Terrill galt, der ebenfalls von Erde-1 stammte. Sie wollte zurück nach Hause. Und sie musste herausfinden, was aus Kara geworden war.

Niemals würde sie sich damit abfinden, dass ihr Schicksal besiegelt war, und sie nun hier gestrandet war. Niemals. Sie würde einen Weg nach Hause finden, ja das würde sie. Sie war Agent Alex Danvers, und niemand konnte sie davon abhalten, das schwor sie, bei allem, was ihr heilig war.

Nur leider war es nicht wirklich die obersterste Priorität der anderen nach Hause zu kommen. Olivers Vorhersage hatte sich als wahr erwiesen. Nur weil der Führer und der General weg waren, hatte der Widerstand noch nicht gewonnen. Ja, es hatte in verschiedensten Ländern koordinierte Angriffe auf Parteizentralen gegeben, aber es waren noch genug Nazis übrig, und diese hatten es auf den Widerstand abgesehen, soviel war sicher.

Sie mussten fliehen, sich neu gruppieren, sich ein neues Hauptquartier suchen. General Schott war es wichtiger seinen Krieg zu gewinnen, als ihnen dabei zu helfen nach Hause zu kommen, und perverser Weise war es Oliver anscheinend auch wichtiger. Vermutlich weil er Schuldgefühle darüber hatte, dass sein Doppelgänger der Führer gewesen war. Und Sara war wütend, weil Barry in ein Konzentrationslager gesteckt worden war, und wollte Rache. Und der Professor sprach immer wieder davon, dass keine Welt so viel Grauen erdulden sollte müssen, und Jax stimmte ihm zu. Und Barry, der gute Barry, war immer ein Held und wollte auch diese Welt retten.

Alex glaubte langsam zu verstehen, warum sich Ray Terrill dafür entschieden hatte auf Erde-X zu bleiben und für die Freiheit dieser Welt zu kämpfen. Ihm war das Gleiche widerfahren, das nun den anderen widerfuhr: Stockholm-Syndrom - die Idee dieser Welt helfen zu müssen, weil es das Richtige war.

 _Ich verstehe sie nicht – sie alle haben Familien auf ihrer Welt. Barry war gerade dabei zu heiraten, als die Nazis angegriffen haben! Bin ich wirklich die Einzige, die noch nach Hause will?!_

Nein, auf ihre Kameraden konnte sie sich allem Anschein nach nicht verlassen. Aber vielleicht konnte sie sich von woanders Hilfe holen. Also besuchte sie den Gefangenen.

„Du kennst mich nicht, aber ich weiß, wer du bist", erklärte sie ihm.

Der Gefangene hob seinen Kopf, erhob sich aber nicht aus der Ecke seiner Zelle, in der er saß. Er wirkte müde und krank. Wie sein Doppelgänger hatte er sich einen Bart wachsen lassen, der ihn älter und weiser wirken ließ, als er war. Alex kannte diesen Alpha nicht, aber sie wusste dank seines Doppelgängers alles über ihn, was sie wissen musste.

„Ich nehme an, du hast von der Übertragung gehört. Davon, dass wir von allen anderen Dimensionen abgeschnitten worden sind", erklärte sie, „Dein General ist weg. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit für uns festzustellen, was aus ihr geworden ist. Aber damit will ich mich nicht abfinden. Ich will zurück nach Hause, auf meine Heimaterde. Und ich muss wissen, was mit meiner Schwester passiert ist. Wenn ich dich hier raus hole, hilfst du mir dann dabei dieses Ziel zu erreichen?"

Der Gefangene schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wüsste nicht wie", gab er zu.

„Aber ich weiß es. Du bist nicht der letzte überlebende Daxamit, Mon-El. Ich helfe dir dabei dein Volk zu finden, und du hilfst mir im Gegenzug dazu dabei zu meinem zurückzukehren. Haben wir einen Deal?"

* * *

 **II.**

Alex machte ihr Sorgen. Offensichtlich verbarg sie etwas vor Sara. Früh morgens schlüpfte sie aus ihrem gemeinsamen Bett, verschwand irgendwohin, und tat irgendetwas, und spielte es nachher herunter. Von ihnen allen war Alex diejenige, der es am schwersten fiel sich mit ihren neuen Lebensumständen abzufinden. _Ich hoffe nur, sie hat nichts Dummes vor._ Dieser General Schott wirkte nicht gerade wie ein nachsichtiger Mann.

Die Lagebesprechung an diesem Morgen war angespannt. „Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten", erklärte der General, „Unsere Agenten konnte es verifizieren. Der Feind hat mindestens zwei neue Metas, die er gegen uns einsetzen kann." Verwackelte Fotos wurden auf die nackte Wand des Raumes projiziert. „Diese hier nennt sich Siren-X und scheint den Schall zu beherrschen. Sie ist sehr gut darin Chaos zu stiften und dem Regime gerade zu fanatisch ergeben. Und die andere kann Eis erzeugen, wie es scheint. Sie ist fast noch schlimmer, denn sie ist verrückt."

Alle betrachteten die verwischten Bilder. „Die sieht aus wie Caitlin", stellte Barry fest, und alle anderen starrten genauer auf das Foto.

„Tatsächlich", stimmte ihm Martin zu, „Nun, da wir hier gestrandet sind, war es eigentlich immer nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir auf weitere Doppelgänger von den Leuten, die wir kennen, treffen würden. Aber wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass diese Leute nur so aussehen, wie die Menschen, die wir kennen, und sie unter ganz anderen Lebensumständen aufgewachsen sind, und daher kaum etwas mit den uns bekannten Individuen gemeinsam haben."

Alex schnaubte. „Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher", murmelte sie, und Sara warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Wenn man bedachte, dass ihre Schwester die Kommandantin der Regime-Truppen war, sollte gerade sie so ein Kommentar wirklich nicht fallen lassen.

General Schott wurde auf ihre Gruppe aufmerksam, was immer schlecht war. „Ihr kennt diesen Meta?", wollte er wissen.

„Nun, wir kennen jemanden, der wie sie ist", meinte Martin, „Eine junge Frau mit Eiskräften."

„Und was hilft gegen sie?", wollte der General wissen.

„Ähm, meistens konnten wir sie dadurch besiegen, dass wir ihr gut zugeredet haben", erklärte Barry.

Der General murmelte etwas, das verdächtig nach „nutzlos" klang, und fuhr dann fort: „Dr. Caitlin Snow, Mitglied von Eobard Thawnes-Recherche-Team, eine der größten Metzger der Partei. Gut zureden dürfte bei ihr nicht helfen. Und was Siren-X angeht, es ist unsern Agenten gelungen sie als Dinah Lance zu identifizieren, Mutter von Kommandant Laurel Lance, die zusammen mit dem Führer und dem General durch das Portal verschwunden ist, und…"

 _Moment, wie bitte?!_

„Moment, wie bitte?!", entfuhr es Sara. Sie wechselte einen Blick mit Oliver, der genauso fassungslos wirkte wie sie. „Ihr wollt mir sagen … Ihr wollt mir sagen, dass diese Siren-X meine Mutter ist?!", empörte sie sich.

„Eine Doppelgängerin deiner Mutter", erinnerte sie Martin sanft.

„Gehupft wie gesprungen!", gab Sara wütend zurück, „Das hier …. Oh, oh, ich weiß, worauf das hinausläuft. Nein, das könnt ihr vergessen!"

General Schott wirkte kein bisschen schuldbewusst. „Es gab eine Sara Lance auf dieser Erde. Soweit es Dinah Lance angeht, könnte sie noch leben", meinte er, „Der taktische Vorteil…"

„Oh, nein", unterbrach ihn Sara, „Es gibt keinen taktischen Vorteil. Es gibt höchstens einen taktischen Nachteil, der daraus besteht, dass ihr von mir erwartet, dass ich gegen eine Frau kämpfe, die aussieht wie meine Mutter! Mir Propaganda aus Laurels Mund anhören zu müssen, war schlimm genug, aber das hier. … Oh, nein, das könnt ihr vergessen!" Sie wirbelte herum und stapfte wütend davon.

Sie konnte hören, wie General Schott hinter ihr mit dem Briefing fortfuhr, als wäre nichts passiert. Verdammter Heuchler! Er hatte leicht reden. Von wegen taktischer Vorteil!

Jemand folgte ihr. Es war ein Beta-Geruch, an den sie sich langsam gewöhnte. „Ich lasse mich nicht umstimmen, Ray", erklärte sie dem Helden, der sich der Ray nannte, als sie sich zu ihm umwandte.

Ray Terrill nickte verständnisvoll. „Als ich hier angekommen bin, war es für mich auch verwirrend", gestand er, „Und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass keiner versteht, dass es mich verwirrt Leute, die ich kenne, unter vollkommen anderen Umständen neu kennenzulernen. Aber ich habe mich daran gewöhnt. Es akzeptiert. Bis ich an dann eines Tages meinem Bruder in SS-Uniform gegenüberstand."

Sara hob ihren Kopf und musterte Ray Terrill, der für sie nie einfach nur Ray sein würde, da sie schon einen Ray hatte, prüfend. „Und wie hast du darauf reagiert?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich habe seine Verwirrung darüber, dass ich aussehe wie sein tot geglaubter Bruder, von dem er nicht wusste, dass er den General verraten hatte, ausgenutzt, um ihn zu erledigen, bevor er mich erledigt. Im Sinne von K.O. geschlagen, ich bin kein Brudermörder. Aber worauf ich hinaus will ist, dass der General recht hat. Siren-X weiß nichts von dir. Dein bloßer Anblick könnte sie aus dem Konzept bringen", erklärte der Ray.

„Die Sara Lance dieser Erde starb als Perverse in einem Konzentrationslager, in das sie von ihrer eigenen Familie gesteckt wurde. Sie wird sich nicht darüber freuen mich zu sehen", hielt Sara dagegen.

„Das vielleicht nicht, aber es wird sie verwirren dich zu sehen. Und das bringt uns einen Vorteil", räumte Ray Terrill ein.

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. „Und wenn es so ist, warum haben wir Oliver dann bisher noch nicht als Führer-Double eingesetzt?", wollte sie nur wissen.

* * *

 **III.**

„Weil es ein dummes Risiko ist, deswegen nicht. Wie oft muss ich eigentlich noch nein sagen?!", erklärte General Schott unwirsch, „Einmal schnüffeln und jeder weiß, dass Sie nicht der sind, für den Sie sich ausgeben. Und wenn sie einen Geruchsblocker einsetzen, dann wird sich jeder fragen, warum der Führer auf einmal einen Geruchsblocker benutzt. Denken Sie wirklich, es wäre noch niemand jemals auf die Idee gekommen sich als Führer auszugeben?!"

Damit schien die Diskussion für den Beta erledigt zu sein, doch für Oliver war sie das noch lange nicht.

Er wollte nicht so einfach aufgeben. Er hatte jedes Versprechen, das er William jemals gegeben hatte, gebrochen, und hatte seinen Sohn im Stich gelassen. Er würde ihn niemals wiedersehen. Doch das Mindeste, was er tun konnte, war zumindest alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun um diese Erde hier zu retten. Nur, dass keiner die Möglichkeiten, die seine Anwesenheit mit sich brachte, ausnützen wollte.

Jeder hier beim Widerstand hasste ihn. Das wusste Oliver. Die Art und Weise, wie sie ihn ansahen. Sie sahen den Führer in ihm, das war klar. Ihre Nase sagte ihnen, dass sie jemand anderen vor sich hatten, doch ihre Augen wollte es nicht glauben, und ihr Herz und ihr Verstand genauso wenig. Die anderen hatten es leichter, sie wurden mehr oder weniger akzeptiert. Als Betas waren Martin Stein und Jax mit offenen Armen aufgenommen worden. Barry war ein Omega und jeder, der ihn traf, verspürte den Drang ihn zu beschützen. Sara und Alex hatten es als Alphas ein wenig schwerer ernst genommen zu werden, aber ihre Fähigkeiten im Kampf sprachen für sie, und außerdem sah keine von ihnen beiden aus wie ein populäres Parteimitglied. Aber Oliver. … Nun jeder kannte Olivers Gesicht und keiner verband Gutes damit.

Es war lange her, dass man ihn so angesehen hatte. Nun ja, wenn man von den Leuten absah, die ihn persönlich hassten. Aber diese Blicke der Allgemeinheit, die hatte er hinter sich gelassen gehabt. Er war nicht mehr der reiche Playboy, den alle mit Verachtung anblickten, er war der geschätzte Bürgermeister von Star City. Doch nun wurde mit einem Schlag mit mehr Verachtung und Hass angesehen als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben, und damit konnte er nicht umgehen.

Barrys Gegenwart beruhigte ihn, doch der Omega verbrachte immer mehr seiner Zeit mit dem Doppelgänger seines toten Betas. Und Sara war damit beschäftigt Glucke für Alex Danvers zu spielen. Und was den Professor und Jax anging, nun in Wahrheit kannte Oliver sie nur äußerst flüchtig von gelegentlichen Team-Ups. Insgesamt gesehen fühlte er sich verlassen und verunsichert. Und von Feinden umgeben. Und er wurde einfach das Gefühl nicht los etwas tun zu müssen um das zu ändern, etwas Großes tun zu müssen um diesen Leuten hier seinen Wert zu beweisen.

Der General hatte ihn wieder einmal stehen lassen und war zu seinen Beratern weitergewandert. „Es ist ein guter Plan", beharrte Oliver Leo Snart gegenüber, „Du weißt, dass es ein guter Plan ist."

„Ich weiß, dass es die Art von Plan ist, die dich umbringen kann", erwiderte der Beta-Omega ernst, „Willst du sterben, Oliver? Ist es das? Versuchst du diese verrückte Idee deswegen durchzusetzen? Ich weiß, du hast eine Menge verloren, aber das haben wir alle hier."

„Es würde funktionieren. Ich bin nicht irgendein Betrüger. Ich bin Oliver Queen", erinnerte ihn Oliver. Und genau da lag das Problem, nicht wahr? Es spielte keine Rolle, was der Professor sagte, Oliver wusste, dass alle diese bösen Blicke im Grunde berechtigt waren.

Er war Oliver Queen, genau wie der Führer. All die schrecklichen Dinge, die der Führer getan hatte, Oliver konnte nicht anders als darin Dinge zu sehen, die unter anderen Umständen er hätte tun können, und ihm grauste vor dem, was er sah, und er hasste es, und er wollte es wieder gut machen. Denn er wollte nicht so sehr den anderen beweisen, dass er von Wert für sie war, er wollte vielmehr sich selber beweisen, dass er anders war als sein Doppelgänger. Dass Adrian Chase sich in ihm geirrt hatte, und er in Wahrheit gut war und nicht schlecht.

Doch wie sollte er das beweisen, wenn ihm niemand eine Chance dazu einräumte?

* * *

 **IV.**

Barry wusste, dass Oliver frustriert war, und er wusste auch, dass dahinter ein tieferes Problem stand. Aber er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er tun konnte um den Alpha darüber hinwegzuhelfen. Und die Tatsache, dass Sara nervös war, weil Oliver nervös war, und weil Alex nervös und frustriert war, machte es auch nicht besser, weil er auch nicht wusste, wie er ihr helfen sollte. Und dann war da noch Alex, der auch nicht helfen konnte. Er machte sich ja selber bereits genug Sorgen um Kara!

Drei nervöse unglückliche Alphas auf einmal stressten ihn doch ziemlich, und er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Seine Versuche Trost zu spenden waren nicht immer von Erfolg gekrönt. Um ehrlich zu sein, wenn der Professor und Jax nicht wären, dann hätte er vermutlich inzwischen den Verstand verloren. Zumindest ihre Gegenwart beruhigte ihn, und half ihm dabei runter zu kommen, aber selbst in ihrer Gegenwart wusste er immer, dass auch sie ihre Familien verloren hatten und genau so unter der derzeitigen Lage litten wie alle anderen auch.

Und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass er fürchten musste jeden Moment verschleppt und zurück ins KZ geschteckt zu werden, weil er ein Omega war. „Wie gehst du mit dieser Angst um?", wollte er von Leo Snart wissen, der darauf nur meinte: „Man gewöhnt sich an dieses Gefühl." Aber Leo hatte auch leicht reden, er war ein Beta-Omega, sein Beta Teil war der dominante Teil an ihm, und er erlitt keine Hitzen, Barry hingegen … nun es war eigentlich ein Wunder, dass sich noch keine Stresshitze eingestellt hatte. _Ich kann es drehen und wenden wie ich will, ich werde niemals als Omega durchgehen. Solange ich hier bin, bin ich in Gefahr._

Aber es gab keinen Weg zurück, nicht wahr? Und selbst, wenn er dem Widerstand dabei half das Regime zu stürzen, ihm war nicht entgangen, wie ihn manche der Betas hier ansahen. Letztlich war ein männlicher Omega für die meisten Widerstandskämpfer genau so etwas Unnatürliches wie für die Nationalsozialisten.

Die einzigen, die ihn normal behandelten, waren diejenigen, die von anderen Erden stammten, Leo, General Schott, der ihn die meiste Zeit über ignorierte oder von Oben herab behandelte wie alle seine Gäste von anderen Erden, und natürlich Eddie.

 _Er ist nicht Eddie, vergiss das nicht,_ sagte er sich immer wieder, doch das war um einiges offensichtlicher gewesen, als Eddie noch einen SS-Mantel getragen hatte und ihn angesehen hatte, als wäre er ein Rätsel, das er zu lösen hatte. Nun hingegen sah Eddie ihn auf ganz andere Art und Weise an, und Barry kannte diesen Blick sehr gut, und versuchte genau deswegen ihn zu ignorieren so gut er konnte.

 _Nun, zumindest er sollte mit keine Schwierigkeiten machen, wenn meine Hitze einsetzt._ Die Alphas hingegen … Barry war sich fast sicher, dass Oliver und Sara ihn bespringen würden, ob sie wollten oder nicht, und bei Alex war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie es nicht ebenfalls versuchen würde. Also, ja, das würde Ärger geben. Gewaltigen.

 _Dabei wollte ich doch heiraten._ Er zog es vor nicht an Iris zu denken. Es tat zu weh an sie zu denken. Der Gedanke an das, was er verloren hatte, raubte ihm den Atem. Zuerst Eddie, dann Iris … wenn er bedachte, dass er vor wenigen Jahren in eine glückliche Zukunft mit seinem Alpha und seinem Beta geblickt hatte, und nun …. Nein, er konnte daran nicht denken.

„Barry, Mann, du beginnst zu stinken. Wenn sogar ich es merke, dann ist es ernst", meinte Jax und nahm neben ihm Platz. Barry nickte. „Ich weiß, ich habe General Schott um einen abgeschotteten Ort gebeten, an dem ich meine Hitze verbringen kann, aber … ich fürchte fast, er hat darauf vergessen", gestand ihm Barry, „Ist nicht seine Schuld, er ist es nicht gewohnt Omegas um sich zu haben."

Jax seufzte. „Ich rede mit ihm", meinte er, „Und du hältst dich in der Zwischenzeit von Oliver, Sara, und Alex fern, ja? Und von den anderen Alphas in dieser Basis."

„Klar, ich kenne den Drill", versuchte Barry den jungen Beta zu beruhigen. Ja, er kannte den Drill, was er aber nicht kannte war diese furchtbare Welt, auf der er nun gefangen war, und das für immer wie es schien. Und auf ihr wollte er seine Hitze einfach nicht erleben müssen!

„Barry." Eddie tauchte wie aus dem Nichts neben ihm auf und nahm Jaxs Platz ein. _Er ist nicht Eddie,_ rief Barry sich in Erinnerung.

„Hi", meinte Barry nur kleinlaut.

Eddie schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. „Das wird schon wieder", behauptete er.

„Das denke ich nicht", murmelte Barry.

Eddie streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus und fuhr ihm uneingeladen durchs Haar. „Keine Sorge, ich helfe dir da durch", meinte er.

„Ich will das Zeug, was du mir gegeben hast, nicht schlucken. Ich traue dem Zeug nicht. Wer weiß, was die Japaner dieser Welt da rein getan haben? Ich weiß zwar, dass ich nie mehr nach Hause komme, aber …" Barry verstummte.

Eddie nickte. „Ja, ich erinnere mich. Du willst Kinder", meinte er, „Ich verstehe das. Du musst nichts riskieren, was dir unsicher erscheint."

Barry nickte dankbar. Eine einzelne Träne rannte ihm über die Wange.

Eddie sah ihn besorgt an. „Oh, Schätzchen, sag mir, wie ich dir helfen kann", bat er leise und nahm Barrys Hand in seine. Barry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er war sich so ziemlich sicher, dass ihm keiner helfen konnte. Das war jetzt sein Leben – ein Leben ohne zuverlässige Unterdrücker, in Dreck und Schutt, im Untergrund, überfordert, und von fast allen, die er liebte, verlassen. Wie sollte er sich daran nur jemals gewöhnen?

* * *

 **V.**

„Ich sehe das Problem nicht", meinte General Schott.

„Das Problem ist, dass wir Alphas hier haben. Sobald Barrys Hitze beginnt, werden sie sich auf ihn stürzen wollen. Glauben Sie mir, so wirkt er nun mal auf Alphas", erklärte Jax müde, „Wir müssen ihn für die Dauer seiner Hitze an einen abgelegenen gesicherten Ort schaffen."

„Meine Leute können sich beherrschen. Wenn Ihre Freunde dazu nicht in der Lage sind, Mister Jackson, dann schlage ich vor, dass wir sie auf eine längere Mission schicken, die erst vorbei ist, wenn Mister Allens Organismus sich wieder beruhigt hat. Ich sehe nicht ein, warum wir für einen einzelnen Mann ein weiteres Gebäude akquirieren und sichern sollten", erwiderte General Schott kalt.

„Es ist keine Frage der Beherrschung. Es ist eine Frage von Biologie und Psyche. Unsere Alphas befinden sich zur Zeit in einer sehr verletzlichen Phase, genau wie Barry, und wenn es erst einmal offensichtlich wird, dass er Zuwendung braucht, dann wir sie ihre Zuneigung zu ihm überkommen, und…", versuchte Jax erneut den Mann zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Mister Jackson", unterbrach ihn der General kalt, „Mir fällt auf, dass Sie es offenbar gewöhnt sind alles unter Kontrolle zu halten. Aber hier habe ich das Sagen, und ich kontrolliere, was vor sich geht. Und ich sage, dass wir alle verletzlich sind und Zuwendung brauchen. Wir haben gelernt damit zu leben. Sie und Ihre Freunde haben das offenbar nicht, also tun wir, was ich gesagt habe, wir schicken sie fort. Und das war's dann auch schon wieder. Entschuldigen Sie mich jetzt: Ich habe Dinge zu planen, die auch tatsächlich wichtig sind, wie etwa Rückeroberung unseres Planeten."

Jax sah den anderen Beta mit offenem Mund hinterher und schluckte hart. Offenbar hatte er gerade verloren. Der General hatte recht: Jax war es gewohnt die Kontrolle zu haben. Er war der Beta seines Rudels, derjenige, der plante, wenn Sara es nicht konnte, derjenige, der Notfallszenarien arrangierte, und immer einen Plan B in der Hinterhand hatte. Derjenige, der alles zusammenhielt. Und derjenige, der es gewohnt war, dass sein Rudelführer auf seinen Rat hörte und ihn nicht einfach ignorierte, als wäre er nur irgendjemand. Aber hier auf Erde-X war er offenbar nur irgendjemand.

 _Ich hasse diese Dimension. Ich will nicht hier sein. Ich will nach Hause._

Aber so ging es ihnen allen, nicht wahr? Und keiner von ihnen würde jemals wieder nach Hause kommen. Also schluckte er seinen Zorn und seine Frustration hinunter, und ging zu den Alphas um ihnen den Plan mitzuteilen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass sie ganz und gar nicht begeistert sein würden.

* * *

 **VI.**

„Das kommt auf gar keinen Fall in Frage! Ich lasse Barry in seinem Zustand nicht hier alleine mit lauter Fremden, die wer weiß was mit ihm tun könnten!", beschwerte sich Oliver Queen gerade lautstark bei allen, die es hören konnten. Martin war von dieser Reaktion nicht überrascht. Tatsächlich teilte er Mister Queens Empörung. Die Menschen in dieser Dimension schienen blind für sämtliche Feinheiten der Geschlechterinteraktion zu sein.

So wie sie blind für so ziemlich alles waren, was nicht mit ihrem Kampf zu tun hatte.

Es war nicht so, dass Martin es nicht verstehen würde. Wenn es jemand hier verstand, dann er. Der einzige, der vielleicht außer ihm noch tieferes Verständnis dafür hatte, war der arme Barry nach seinen Erfahrungen im Konzentrationslager. Aber man durfte darüber nicht alles andere vergessen. General Schott war so besessen davon zu siegen, dass er sich überhaupt nicht mehr dafür interessierte zu leben.

 _Wir haben uns nicht ausgesucht hier zu landen, wir wurden in diese Dimension verschleppt. Trotzdem tut er so, als hätten wir uns freiwillig für seinen Kampf gemeldet und dabei nicht gewusst, worauf wir uns eingelassen haben._ Dabei hatte er es sich sicher nicht ausgesucht seine Frau, seine Tochter, und seinen Enkel zu verlassen, oder sein Rudel, was das anging.

Es war schon ironisch, bevor er hier gestrandet war, hatte er befürchtet, dass er über kurz oder lang gezwungen wäre zwischen seiner Familie und seinem Rudel zu wählen, nun hatte er beide verloren. Für immer.

 _Es könnte schlimmer sein. Immerhin habe ich noch Jefferson und Sara, und dem armen Barry._ Ja, er war kein junger Mann mehr, aber vielleicht war er noch nicht zu alt um sich ein neues Rudel aufzubauen. Vorausgesetzt, er setzte sich für sein neues Rudel auch ein.

„Jefferson und ich werden auf Barry achtgeben, Mister Queen. Ihm wird nichts passieren. Aber bedenken Sie die Konsequenzen davon, wenn sie mit Brunft auf Barrys Hitze reagieren würden. Sie wissen, dass er Sie nicht abweisen würde, aber wollen Sie wirklich riskieren, dass er überhaupt in eine Situation gerät, wo er das entscheiden muss?", versuchte er dem hitzköpfigen Alpha mit Vernunft beizukommen.

Leo Snart baute sich neben ihm auf. „Ray und ich werden ebenfalls auf Barry aufpassen. Ihr müsst euch wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Jeden, der ihm zu nahe treten will, begrüße ich mit einer Abkühlung", er hob seine Kältekanone hoch um diesen Punkt zu unterstreichen.

Oliver Queen schien sich langsam zu beruhigen. „Na gut", meinte er, „Ich hasse diese Idee nicht mehr zu 100%, aber immer noch zu 99%. Was sollen wir überhaupt tun?"

Martin ahnte die Antwort auf diese Frage und war überzeugt, dass er als nächstes die wütende Sara beruhigen würde müssen, doch Jefferson schien das übernehmen zu wollen. Alex Danvers war auch nicht begeistert, schien aber die Einzige zu sein, die die Weisheit hinter dieser Idee sah.

Trotzdem. Martin wünschte sich die Dinge könnten anders ablaufen.

„So ist unsere Welt nun einmal", meinte Leo Snart zu ihm, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, „Aber genau deswegen versuchen wir ja sie zu verbessern."

„Dieser falsche Detektiv Thawne", begann Mister Queen dann, „Ich will nicht, dass er Barry ausnützt. Barry ist im Moment sehr verletzlich."

„Keine Sorge. Eddie ist ein Gentleman", beruhigte ihn Leo Snart, „Aber ich werde trotzdem mein Bestes tun um Barrys Unschuld zu schützen."

„Gut", meinte Oliver Queen dazu nur. Und Martin fragte sich, ob ihm überhaupt klar war, wie er sich gerade anhörte. _Alles gerät immer mehr außer Kontrolle. Wir hätten niemals hier bleiben sollen. Das ist nicht unsere Welt. Wir steuern auf eine ganz große Katastrophe zu, das kann ich spüren._

Ihre Alphas waren außer Kontrolle, Barrys Biologie überforderte sie alle, und ihre Verbündeten waren erschreckend rar gesät. Nein, das hier war definitiv nicht ihre Welt. Aber wenn sie hier überleben wollten, dann mussten sie Strategien entwickeln um das zu gewährleisten. Und sich an Leonard Snarts Doppelgänger zu halten, war vielleicht der erste Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Und danach würde sich schon alles weisen. Zumindest hoffte Martin das.

* * *

 **VII.**

Sara hasste es gehen zu müssen. Ein Omega, der gerade unter Hitze litt, sollte nicht allein gelassen werden. Aber dank General Schotts Dickköpfigkeit blieb ihnen wohl keine andere Wahl, wenn sie das Beste für Barry wollten. Noch weniger gefiel ihr allerdings, wohin sie gemeinsam mit Alex und Oliver sowie einigen Soldaten unterwegs waren.

 _Das ist doch verrückt. Warum sind wir diejenigen, die gehen? Firestorm könnte mehr ausrichten als wir._ Sie alle drei waren kompetente Kämpfer, aber gegen zwei Metas… Selbst, wenn General Schotts Plan aufging, und Siren-X von Saras Anblick überrascht wäre, waren sie immer noch eindeutig im Nachteil. Ohne Tech-Support, ohne den Rest ihrer Teamkameraden …. Nein, Sara gefiel dieser Plan nicht. Und sie war eigentlich auch immer noch dagegen sich der Doppelgängerin ihrer Mutter zu stellen, aber sie war überstimmt worden. Und gerade jetzt konnten sie es nicht riskieren vom Widerstand an die Luft gesetzt zu werden. Barry brauchte Schutz.

Also schluckte Sara die Kröte und machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel.

Siren-X und Dr. Snow waren gerade dabei einen verlassenen Stützpunkt des Widerstands zu überfallen. General Schott hatte ihnen falsches Intel zukommen lassen um sie hierher zu locken. „Ihr werdet hier nicht finden, was ihr sucht, sondern nur uns!", verkündete Sara und baute sich hinter den beiden Metas auf. Diese Caitlin Snow war immer noch eindeutig ein Beta, auch mit Eiskräften, stellte Sara fest, doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt vor allem dem feindlichen Alpha. Dieser wirbelte zu ihr herum. „Hallo, Mutter", begrüßte Sara die Frau, „Bist du überrascht mich zu sehen?"

Das schien sie tatsächlich zu sein. Dinah Lance zögerte sichtlich. Was Alex ausnützte um mit einer Kanone auf sie zu schießen, und sie traf sogar. Doch der Angriff hatte aus Schall bestanden, also stand Siren-X noch. „Schlau", stellte Dinah fest, „Aber ihr irrt ich: Ich muss nichts hören, um euch aufzuhalten!" Und dann schrie sie ihnen eine eigene Schallwelle entgegen. Sara und Alex sprangen gerade noch rechtzeitig in Sicherheit und wurden dann auch schon von Eisfontänen attackiert.

Oliver erschien und stellte sich vor sie. „Dinah, Caitlin, haltet ein!", befahl er streng.

Beide Frauen zögerten für einen Moment, was Schotts Truppen ausnutzten um auf sie zu schießen. Doch Dr. Snow bildete eine schützende Eiswand um sie herum.

„Das ist nicht der Führer, Dinah, das ist ein Alpha!", erklärte Dr. Snow, die offenbar vergessen hatte, dass Siren-X vorübergehend taub war.

„Das kann nicht der Führer sein, er ist ein Alpha", meinte Dinah Lance von Erde-X einen Moment später.

Nun, soviel zur Doppelgängerverwirrung. „Du nimmst den Betrüger und den Alpha mit der Schallwaffe, ich kümmere mich um meine Tochter und den Rest", erklärte Siren-X und segelte dann auf einer Schallschiene über den Eiswall hinweg und landete direkt vor Sara.

„Ich wusste immer, dass du eine Verräterin bist, genau wie dein Vater", knurrte Dinah, „Für mich bist du schon lange tot!" Und dann schrie sie.

Sara war kein bisschen überrascht. Sie hatte das alles gleich so kommen sehen, aber die Tatsache, dass Dinah so absolut feindselig ihr gegenüber war, machte es leichter sich daran zu erinnern, dass diese Frau nicht ihre Mutter war, sondern nur eine Frau mit ihrem Gesicht. Das und ihre Schallkräfte waren deutliche Hinweise darauf.

Leider machte sich das auch zu einer schwereren Gegnerin. _Aber ich habe Damien Darhk besiegt, ich werde auch mit einer Möchtegern Sirene fertig,_ sagte sie sich und ging dann in Verteidigungsposition. Zeit ihrer „Mutter" zu zeigen, wie ein Mitglied der Liga der Assassinen kämpfte.

* * *

 **VIII.**

„Wir sollten mit ihnen dort draußen sein", erklärte Jax mit verschränkten Armen bitter, „Firestorm sollte mit ihnen kämpfen."

„Wir haben versprochen uns um Barry zu kümmern", rief Martin ihm in Erinnerung.

„Ja, natürlich. Aber das sollte eigentlich überhaupt nicht notwendig sein, wenn Schott auf uns gehört hätte, dann….", begann Jax mit einer neuen Triade über ihren ach so beeindruckenden Anführer, verstummte dann aber, als er etwas spürte. Alles um sie herum schien zu wackeln. Was besorgniserregend war, da sie sich in einem Bunker befanden.

Jax und Martin tauschten einen besorgten Blick aus.

Und dann … Jax könnte sich ja täuschen, aber…. „Grauer, hörst du das auch?", wollte er wissen, und dann konnte er es definitiv hören. Es klang wie dumpfe Explosionsgeräusche, und sie kamen von Oben. Jax warf einen besorgten Blick in Richtung Decke. „Wir werden bombardiert", stellte er fest.

Martin schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sind keine Bomben", meinte er, „Das sind Fäuste, die auf den Bunker schlagen!"

* * *

 **IX.**

„Jetzt, wäre ein guter Moment für seinen Einsatz", meinte Alex zu dem Beta, der das Strike-Team anführte und ging vor der Eislady in Deckung. Sie hatte schon aussichtsreichere Kämpfte geführt.

Der Beta nickte, und im nächsten Moment landete Red Tornado mitten zwischen ihnen und sah sich nach seinem Ziel um. Sobald er es erkannt hatte, wandte er sich Dr. Snow zu. Diese taumelte etwas erstaunt zurück, und drehte sich dann um und versuchte zu fliehen. Sie hatte keine Chance. Alex rannte inzwischen los um Sara zu helfen. Oliver schien auf die gleiche Idee gekommen zu sein.

Sara kämpfte gegen Siren-X, musste aber immer wieder deren Schallangriffen ausweichen, was sie auf Abstand hielt, und es schwer machte ihre Gegner mit Schlägen und Tritten zu treffen. Und jede Waffe, die sie nach dem Meta warf, wurde von diesem via Schall zerstört. Aber theoretisch war Siren-X immer noch taub und konnte nicht überall gleichzeitig sein. Oliver schoss im Rennen eine Reihe Pfeile auf sie ab, und Alex schoss mit der Schallkanone nach ihr.

Siren-X warf einen wütenden Blick in ihre Richtung, und wurde dann von allen drei ihrer Gegner gleichzeitig angegriffen. Zu dritt brachten sie ihre Gegnerin endlich in Bedrängnis, bis Sara sie mit einem gezielten Tritt ins Land der Träume schickte.

Alex blickte sich um. Red Tornado war inzwischen mit der Eislady fertig geworden, und damit waren beide Metas besiegt. Doch die Widerstandskämpfer, die sie begleitet haben wirkten so, als würden sie immer noch auf irgendetwas warten.

„Was ist los?", wollte Alex von deren Anführer Rick Flag wissen.

„Ich verstehe das nicht", meinte dieser, „Er sollte ebenfalls hier sein. Spätestens jetzt sollte er hier auftauchen. Wo steckt Overman?"

* * *

 **X.**

Der Bunker war zerstört. Einige Leichen lagen herum, aber von Barry, Jax, und dem Professor gab es keine Spur, genauso wenig wie von Leo Snart, Hauptmann Thawne, Ray Terrill, oder General Schott.

„Das hier war ein Massaker", stellte Sara nüchtern fest.

„Es war kein Massaker", widersprach ihr Flag, der Anführer der Widerstandskämpfer, „Es was Overman."

Oliver war eigentlich egal, was genau hier passiert war. Ihm kam es auf die Resultate an.

„Barry und die anderen", wollte er wissen, „sie sind nicht hier. Was ist mit ihnen geschehen?!"

Der Anführer der Widerstandskämpfer zuckte die Schultern. „Ich nehme an, sie wurden gefangen genommen", meinte er, „Wir haben Anweisungen für solche Fälle. Wir müssen weg von hier, bevor sie zurückkommen."

Das klang vernünftig, stand aber im Widerstreit mit dem Teil von Oliver, der hier alles noch einmal absuchen wollte um seinen Omega zu finden. „Barry ist nicht hier, Ollie", meinte Sara zu ihm, „Wenn wir ihn retten wollen, dann müssen wir uns an die Einheimischen halten." Oliver wies sie nicht darauf hin, dass die Tatsache, dass sie sich bisher an die Einheimischen gehalten hatten, sie erst in diese Situation gebracht hatte.

* * *

 **XI.**

„Alles gut, Omega. Hier, trink etwas Wasser. Du bist sicher. Keiner wird dir etwas tun."

Barry blinzelte, nahm aber einen Schluck Wasser, und versuchte dann sich umzusehen. Was war passiert? Hatte er das Bewusstsein verloren? Er kannte diese Stimme, oder nicht?

„Mon-El", keuchte er.

„Psst. Überanstreng dich nicht. Du brauchst Ruhe", meinte der Alpha beruhigend, „Du erleidest gerade eine Hitze, weißt du noch?"

Als ob er das vergessen könnte. Sein ganzer Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen, er schwitzte fürchterlich, und seine Genitalien versetzte alleine der Klang von Mon-Els Stimme in Aufregung. Aber wieso war Mon-El überhaupt hier? Und wo war hier überhaupt? Wo war Iris?

 _Oh, stimmt, ich bin auf Erde-X. Ist Mon-El gekommen um uns zu retten? Können wir endlich nach Hause? Oder … oh, nein._

Das hier war nicht Mon-El, es war sein Erde-X-Doppelgänger!

Barry sprang auf, und wollte fliehen, doch Mon-El drückte ihn zurück auf sein Bett. „Nein, nein, du kannst im Moment nicht aufstehen. Bleib liegen und ruh dich aus. Du bist nicht in der Verfassung herumzurennen", belehrte ihn der Außerirdische in zugleich bestimmten wie auch nachsichtigen Tonfall.

Barry keuchte. „Der Professor? Und Jax? Eddie….", keuchte er.

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen", behauptete Mon-El, „Wir haben uns um sie gekümmert. Keiner von ihnen kann dir mehr was tun. Du bist jetzt sicher."

Barry blinzelte verwirrt.

 _Was?!_

* * *

 **XII.**

„Grauer?" Jax sah sich suchend nach seiner besseren Hälfte um, musste aber feststellen, dass er seinen Kopf nicht drehen konnte. Er war an eine Liege festgeschallt worden, und konnte sich praktisch überhaupt nicht bewegen. Sein Kopf war eingespannt, und alles andere war ebenfalls fixiert.

„Was… was geht hier vor?!", keuchte er. In Gedanken versucht er nach Martin zu rufen, doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Er griff geistig nach seinem Partner und konnte ihn spüren, aber scheinbar war der ältere Mann ohne Bewusstsein.

„Wie ich sehe, bist du wach." Ein Mann, den Jax nicht kannte, tauchte über seinem Gesichtsfeld auf. Er hatte ein sympathisches Gesicht, aber seine Augen waren so kalt wie sein Haar schwarz war. Es handelte sich um einen Beta, aber das sagte nicht viel.

„Als Mon-El zurückgekommen ist und mir gesagt hat, wo eure Basis ist, konnte ich mein Glück gar nicht fassen", erklärte der fremde Beta, „Nach all den Rückschlägen, dem Verlust meiner Cousine und des Führers, von Thawne und der _Wellenreiter._ Nach den koordinierten Angriffen auf unsere Parteizentralen. Nach all dem scheint sich das Blatt nun endlich zu wenden", erklärte der Mann.

Jax versuchte eins und eins zusammenzuzählen und einen Schluss zu ziehen. „Overman", erkannte er.

„Das ist richtig. Ich nehme an, ich interessiere dich, da du noch nie jemanden, wie mich gesehen hast. Aber auch du und dein Freund, ihr interessiert auch mich. Zwei Wesen, die zu einem werden können. Und dann solche Dinge vollbringen. Für einen Moment war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich gewinnen würde", fuhr Overman fort.

Erinnerungsfragmente an den Kampf gegen Overman stiegen in Jaxs auf. Firestorm hatte sein Bestes gegeben, doch dann war der andere Mann aufgetaucht. Valor, hatte Overman ihn genannt. Und es war nicht irgendwer gewesen, es war der Gefangene gewesen, der Gefangene von General Schott, der überhaupt nicht frei sein sollte.

„Ich bin sehr gespannt darauf herauszufinden, wie ihr beide funktioniert", schloss Overman, „Doktor Rathaway."

Ein junger Beta trat in sein Sichtfeld und nickte Overman zu. „Dr. Thawne war der Meinung, dass man die besten Ergebnisse erzielt, wenn sein Studienobjekt bei der Vivisektion bei vollem Bewusstsein ist." Er hob sein Skalpell und präsentierte es Jax. „Ich selbst finde, dass ein wenig Adrenalin im System die Ergebnisse sogar noch aussagekräftiger macht."

Jax sammelte seine Spuke, und spukte dem Mann ins Gesicht. Oder versuchte es zumindest. Doch die Spuke landete in seinem eigenen Gesicht anstatt in dem von Dr. Rathaway.

„Wie süß", kommentierte dieser das nur, „Zeit an die Arbeit zu gehen."

Obwohl er sich geschworen hatte nicht zu schreien, schrie Jax wenig später doch.

* * *

 **XIII.**

„Das war's. Sie sind in der aktuellen Parteizentrale. Die ist zu gut gesichert. Overman ist dort und Mon-El vermutlich auch. Und wer weiß, wen sie dort noch aller haben. Wenn sie noch mehr neue Metas gemacht haben …" Der Beta schüttelte seinen Kopf. „General Schott wäre der Erste, der uns sagen würde, dass wir keinen verloren Kampf kämpfen sollen, sondern uns auf die Kämpfe konzentrieren sollen, die wir gewinnen können. Unsere Kameraden sind verloren. Wir evakuieren die Stadt und gruppieren uns neu."

Genau das hatte Sara nicht hören wollen. „Wir können unsere Freunde nicht einfach im Stich lassen!", erwiderte sie hitzig, „Mit Red Tornado an unserer Seite können wir…."

Der Beta schüttelte entschieden seinen Kopf. „Nein, Red Tornado könnte unsere einzige Chance sein Overman zu besiegen, ich werde ihn nicht riskieren nur um ein paar ersetzbare Kämpfer zu befreien."

Sie hatten den zerstörten Bunker hinter sich gelassen und Flags Leute hatten sich um Siren-X und Dr. Snow gekümmert. Nun, da sie keine Basis mehr besaßen, konnten sie es sich nicht leisten Gefangen zu transportieren, das verstand Sara ja, aber trotzdem fand sie es nicht richtig Gefangene hinzurichten. Noch dazu Gefangene, die aussahen wie Leute, die sie kannte. Sie hatte die Augen schließen müssen und sich in Erinnerung rufen müssen, dass Siren-X nur aussah wie ihre Mutter und sie nicht war. Trotzdem hatten sie die Schüsse erschauern lassen.

Und nun waren sie unterwegs zu einem neuen Safehouse. Ohne ihre Gefangenen und ohne Barry, Martin, und Jax.

„Colonel Flag", begann Sara bemüht beherrscht.

„General Flag", korrigierte sie der Beta, „Ich bin jetzt das Oberhaupt dieser Zelle."

„Auf dieser Welt funktionieren Feldbeförderungen also so, dass man sie sich selbst verpasst, oder wie?", ätzte Sara.

„Wir haben Protokolle. Ich weiß, dass das ein Alpha wie Sie nicht verstehen kann, aber…."

„Oh, jetzt machen Sie also ein Geschlechterding daraus, oder wie?! Fakt ist, dass General Schott, Leo Snart, Hauptmann Thawne, und der Ray noch am Leben sein könnten. Diese Männer sind Helden, sie sind Ihnen nützlicher, wenn sie am Leben sind als als Märtyrer. Wenn wir….", begann sie, aber sie durfte erneut nicht aussprechen.

„Es ist entschieden. Akzeptieren Sie es, oder ich muss Sie verhaften lassen so wie Ihren Freund, Miss Lance", beendete Flag das Thema. Sara warf einen Blick auf Alex, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Oliver hatte Flags Weigerung die anderen zu retten nicht gut aufgenommen, und war nach dem folgenden Kampf zu seiner eigenen und ihrer aller Sicherheit in Handschellen gelegt worden. Sara hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass General Schott Oliver nicht besonders gut hatte leiden können, aber Flag, da war sie sich sicher, hasste den männlichen Alpha. Und anders als Schott ließ er sich auch nicht durch „andere Erde, andere Sitten" beschwichtigen oder durch Erklärungen über Alpha-Omega-Interaktion und Rudeldynamik. Das alles war ihm vollkommen egal. Ihm ging es nur darum das, was von ihrer Zelle noch übrig war, zu retten. _Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich General Schott einmal vermissen würde?_

Sara stellte sich neben Alex und erklärte gedämpft: „Bei der ersten Gelegenheit befreien wir Oliver und verschwinden von hier."

„Verstanden", erwiderte Alex.

Sie wirket ernst, aber auch erschütterter als Sara erwartet hätte. Seit sie den zerstörten Bunker gefunden hatten, machte Alex den Eindruck, als ob das Geschick von Erde-X auf ihren Schultern lasten würde. Dabei standen ihr die Vermissten nicht einmal so nahe wie Sara und Oliver.

 _Geht hier irgendetwas vor, das ich nicht sehen kann?,_ fragte sie sich. Altes Misstrauen regte sich in ihr. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass sie Mick nicht trauen konnte, doch dann war sie von seinem erneuten Verrat doch kalt erwischt worden. Aber Alex, Alex konnte sie doch vertrauen, oder nicht?

 _Oder denkst du das nur, weil du mir ihr schläfst? Was weißt du eigentlich wirklich über sie? Du weißt, dass sie dringender von dieser Erde weg wollte als alle anderen. Und dass sie sich ab und zu heimlich davon geschlichen hat. Und wir hatten einen Gefangenen im Bunker sitzen, oder etwa nicht?_

Nein, solche Gedanken waren wie Gift. Sie konnte sie sich im Moment nicht leisten. Sie musste sie abschütteln um weiter machen zu können. Barry, Martin, und Jax zählten auf sie. Sie musste ihr Rudel retten, alles andere war sekundär. Falls Alex irgendetwas mit dem, was passiert war, zu tun gehabt hatte, konnten sie das immer noch klären, nachdem sie ihr Rudel gerettet hatten.

* * *

 **XIV.**

Geschlagen und gedemütigt zu werden war eigentlich nichts Neues für ihn. Aber seit er auf dieser Erde gelandet war, war es ihm eindeutig zu oft passiert. _Aber was haben sie Leo angetan?,_ fragte er sich. Er war der Ray, er hätte dazu in der Lage sein sollen Overman aufzuhalten. Doch leider hatte man hier seit seinem ersten Kampf gegen Overgirl dazu gelernt.

Kaum, dass der Angriff gestartet worden war, hatte man ihn gezielt mit einem Strahl beschossen, der seine Kräfte lahmgelegt hatte. Ray hatte die Tatsache, dass diese Kryptonier mehr über seine Kräfte wussten als er, immer gehasst.

Die Türe zu seiner Zelle öffnete sich, und er erwartete die Wachen, die ihn zu einer neuen Runde Experimente abführen würden, doch stattdessen erkannte er Hauptmann Eddie Thawne, der in der Türe stand. „Kommst du?", wollte er wissen, „Es ist an der Zeit, dass du uns den Weg hier raus leuchtest."

Ray schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie haben etwas mit meinen Kräften gemacht", erklärte er.

„Auch gut." Eddie kam herein und nahm ihm seine Hand- und Fußschellen ab. „Wir müssen zusehen, dass wir von hier verschwinden."

Ray schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Was ist mit den anderen? Leo. Und unsere Freunde von Erde-1", sagte er.

Nun war es an Eddie den Kopf zu schütteln. „Barry und Leo wurden fortgebracht, nachdem Barrys Hitze vorbei war. Sie sind wieder im System. Was die anderen angeht … Denen können wir nicht mehr helfen", erklärte er.

„Nein, das kann ich nicht hinnehmen. Sie haben uns im Kampf gegen das Regime geholfen!", erwiderte Ray heftig, stieß Eddie von sich, und eilte aus seiner Zelle, und wäre im nächsten Moment fast umgekippt, so schwindlig wurde ihm. Eddie fing ihn auf, bevor er fallen konnte.

„Du kannst ja kaum laufen. Du bist nicht in der Lage dazu irgendjemanden zu retten", meinte Eddie, „Wenn du Leo jemals wiedersehen willst, dann musst du jetzt mit mir kommen. Wir müssen den Rest des Widerstands suchen und diese Alphas von deiner Erde. Gemeinsam können wir die Omegas retten."

Ray sah den Sinn hinter diesen Worten, doch alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen die anderen einfach so im Stich zu lassen. „Aber die Betas … Und was ist mit General Schott?", fiel ihm dann ein.

Eddie schüttelte ernst den Kopf. „Es gibt hier auf diesem Stützpunkt niemanden mehr, für den du etwas tun kannst, glaub mir", erklärte er ernst, „Wir müssen weg."

Ray gab nach und nickte. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, aber Eddie hatte recht - er konnte kaum gehen, also blieb ihm wohl keine andere Wahl als dem anderen Beta zu glauben.

* * *

 **XV.**

„Oliver, ich kann kaum glauben, dass du noch lebst!" Malcolm Merlyn begrüßte Oliver mit einem erleichterten und sehr erfreuten Lächeln und schloss ihn in seine Arme. Oliver betete, dass sein Geruchsblocker gut genug funktionierte um den Mann zumindest kurzzeitig zu täuschen. Der Malcolm Merlyn dieser Welt war ein Beta, genau wie der Oliver Queen von dieser Welt, und genau wie sein Sohn, Oliver, und Laurel und Dinah Lance war er Mitglied der Partei. Oliver wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was das zu bedeuten hatte, und ob es etwas zu bedeuten hatte.

Oliver löste sich von dem anderen Mann. „Es ist mir gelungen von ihrer Welt zu entkommen, bevor sie uns abgeschottet haben", erklärte er, „Aber Kara hat es nicht geschafft. Tommy auch nicht. Tut mir leid."

Malcolm nickte traurig. „Nachdem ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte auch nur einen von euch wiederzusehen, bin ich froh, dass es wenigstens du geschafft hast", meinte er.

„Wie ist unser Status?", wollte Oliver wissen, „Es war nicht leicht bis hierher durchzukommen. Es herrscht Krieg auf den Straßen."

„Ja, die Ratten haben ihre Chance genutzt den Aufstand zu proben, während wir mit Erweiterungsplänen für das Reich beschäftigt waren", stimmte Malcolm ihm zu, „Aber noch haben sie nicht gewonnen, und mit etwas Glück werden sie das auch nicht. Wir haben kürzlich einen bedeutsamen Sieg errungen…"

„Oliver!" Oliver wandte sich um und sah einen Beta auf sich zu stürmen, der nur Overman sein konnte. Nun wurde es heikel. Mit Malcolm kam er zurecht, weil er seinen Doppelgänger gekannt hatte, doch Karas Cousin hatte er niemals kennengelernt.

Overman kam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn fest. Oliver blieb beinahe die Luft weg. „Ich bin so froh dich zu sehen!", erklärte Overman.

Oliver klopfte auf dem Arm des Außerirdischen um wieder Luft schnappen zu können, und wenig später wurde er losgelassen und konnte wieder frei atmen. „Ich bin auch froh dich zu sehen", behauptete er, „Kara … wird nicht kommen."

Overmans Miene verfiel. Oliver konnte ehrliche Trauer in seinem Gesicht lesen, und bemühte sich ebenfalls so auszusehen, als würde er trauern. Er stellte sich einfach vor, dass seine Kara tot war, was vermutlich der Wahrheit entsprach, und ließ die entsprechenden Empfindungen zu. „Aber sie würde von uns erwarten, dass wir weitermachen", meinte er dann mit belegter Stimme, „Malcolm hat von einem bedeutsamen Sieg gesprochen…"

Overmans Miene hellte sich wieder ein wenig auf. „Natürlich. Komm mit", meinte er und führte Oliver tiefer in das Gebäude herein. Dieser hoffte unterdessen, dass Sara und Alex ihre Arbeit taten. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er diese Täuschung aufrecht erhalten konnte. _Lass den Blocker wirken, bitte lass ihn wirken, bis wir hier fertig sind._

Overman führte ihn zu einer Zelle, in der General Schott an die Wand gekettet zusammengesunken dasaß. Er war offensichtlich geschlagen worden, war über und über voll mit blauen Flecken, und er wirkte abgemagert. „Das hier ist Toymans Sohn, Oliver", erklärte Overman, „Wir haben den wichtigsten Anführer der Rebellen geschnappt."

Oliver nickte. „Seine Hinrichtung wird glorreich werden", meinte er, „Wen hatte er bei sich?"

„Nicht Red Tornado. Aber wir konnten den Ray fangen und seinen Kräfte neutralisieren", berichtete Overman, „Wir müssen uns nur noch überlegen, was wir mit ihm anfangen wollen. Seine Kräfte sind übertragbar."

„Auf genetische Doppelgänger", erwiderte Oliver wissend.

„Ja, genau. Die Luthors mögen uns verraten haben, aber wir sollten in Betracht ziehen Terrill zu klonen. Die Technologie dafür haben wir, und ein Meta mit seinen Kräften könnte der Schlüssel zum Sieg sein", erklärte Overman.

„Und die anderen, die bei ihm waren?", wollte Oliver wissen und hoffte dabei nicht zu interessiert zu klingen.

„Die Omegas wurden zurück ins System entlassen", erklärte Overman. Oliver verspürte einen schmerzhaften Stich in seinem Herzen, aber er riss sich zusammen. Zumindest bedeutete das, dass Barry noch am Leben war. „Es war allerdings noch ein interessanter Meta bei ihm. Besser gesagt zwei Metas", fuhr der Doppelgänger von Karas Cousin fort, „Wir haben von ihnen gelernt, was es zu lernen gab, und unsere Mediziner sind sicher, dass wir ihre Kräfte replizieren können." Oliver wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was das Regime mit einem eigenen Firestorm machen würde. „Und die beiden Metas?", fragte er dann.

Overman zuckte die Schultern. „Sie haben den Vorgang nicht überlebt", erklärte er.

Oliver schluckte, und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Damit sind wir zumindest zwei Verräter los", meinte er. Er musste durchhalten. Den anderen Gelegenheit geben Ray Terrill zu befreien, damit sie ….

Ein Wachmann kam mit erbleichtem Gesicht angerannt. „Sir, der Ray ist entkommen. Er ist einfach aus seiner Zelle verschwunden!", berichtete er. _Soviel dazu. Ich hoffe, dass das wenigstens Sara war._

„Aber wie ….? Thawne verdammt! Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er übergelaufen ist! Aus seinem Lager sind immer wieder Omegas verschwunden!", tobte Overman.

„Hey, ganz ruhig", meinte Oliver zu dem wütenden Alien, „Sie können noch nicht weit gekommen sein."

„Du hast recht", gab Overman mühsam beherrscht zurück, „Es bringt uns nichts jetzt den Kopf zu verlieren. Immerhin sind wir keine Alphas, wir sind besser als das. Wir …" Er hielt inne und musterte Oliver von Oben bis Unten. _Er weiß es. Verdammt, er weiß es,_ wurde Oliver klar.

„Sag mir, _Oliver_ ", meinte Overman dann, „Was ist das, was ich gerade so deutlich an dir riechen kann?"

„Was meinst du? Der Geruchsblocker war notwendig um mich bis hierher durchzuschlagen. Wenn jemand den Führer auf der Straße gerochen hätte, dann….", begann Oliver, doch Overman hatte ihn bereits alles andere als sanft am Arm gepackt. „Ja, Geruchsblocker. Weißt du, die funktionieren vielleicht für euch Menschen, aber für uns Kryptonier sind sie niemals ein 100% Erfolg. Bis jetzt war mir nicht klar, was ich da eigentlich an dir rieche. Aber jetzt weiß ich es. Wieso, mein lieber Oliver, riechst du nach Alpha?"

Oliver spürte wie die Knochen in seinem Arm zu brechen begannen. _Oh, oh._

Und dann tat er das Einzige, was ihm einfiel. Er rammte dem Kryptonier seine Faust mitten ins Gesicht.

* * *

 **XVI.**

Oliver hatte sie als seine Leibwächterinnen in die NS-Basis geschmuggelt, nun lag es an ihnen. Während Oliver losging um seine Parteikollegen zu treffen, warteten Alex und Sara in ihren gestohlenen Uniformen auf ihn. So lange, bis sich keine der anderen Wachen mehr über ihre Anwesenheit wunderte, und dann schlugen sie zu.

Nachdem sie die beiden anderen Wachen – zwei nicht sehr helle männliche Betas – außer Gefecht gesetzt hatten, machten sie sich ans Erforschen der Basis. Sara wusste, wie man sich im Schatten bewegte, und Alex folgte ihrem Beispiel. Bald fanden sie einen Lüftungsschacht, in dem sie sich weiter vorarbeiteten. Sie wussten, dass sie nicht viel Zeit übrig hatten. Oliver konnte ihnen etwas Zeit verschaffen, aber nicht besonders viel. Sie mussten sich mit der Suche nach den anderen beeilen.

Sara hielt mitten im Kriechen inne und schnupperte. „Hier entlang", meinte sie dann und kroch um eine Ecke. Alex konnte nicht anders, als den Geruchssinn der anderen Frau zu bewundern, sie selbst roch nichts ungewöhnliches, aber andererseits waren es nicht ihre Freunde, die sie hier suchten.

Sie erreichten ein Art Labor, entfernten das Gitter, das den Belüftungsschacht verdeckte, und glitten in den entsprechenden Raum „Was ist das hier für ein Ort?", wunderte sich Sara, und die beiden Alphas sahen sich um. Es war ein Labor, das war schon richtig, aber da steckte noch mehr dahinter.

Hier wie dort lagen auch Proben herum, die oft seltsam aussahen und mehr Fleisch enthielten, als der Fall sein sollte. Und manches hier wirkte wie abgeschnittene Hörner oder Fingernägel, und Alex entdeckte sogar ein luftdichtverpacktes Stück, das verdächtig nach einer Bauchspeicheldrüse aussah. Alexs Erfahrung als Ärztin und DEO-Agentin sagte ihr genau, was das hier war.

„Das hier ist eine Schlachter-Stube", erklärte sie, „Nachdem die Kryptonier und Mon-El hier waren, habe ich mich manchmal gefragt, was aus den anderen Aliens wurde, die zur Erde gekommen sind. Nun wissen wir es. Sie wurden hier aufgeschnitten und zerlegt." Der Ekel, den sie empfand, war schon gar nicht mehr beschreibbar.

„Wir müssen unsere Freunde finden", meinte Sara und durchquerte schnellen Schrittes das Labor. Sie erreichte einen angrenzenden Raum und blieb dann plötzlich wie erstarrt stehen. Dann stieß sie einen spitzen Schrei aus und eilte in den Raum. Alex folgte ihr besorgt.

Die leblosen Körper von Jefferson Jackson und Martin Stein lagen auf zwei nebeneinander liegenden Pritschen. Soweit Alex das erkennen konnte, waren sie ausgeweidet worden, auf mehr als nur eine vorstellbare Art. Bevor sie gestorben waren, hatten sie noch versucht einander zu erreichen. Sie hatten jeweils einen Arm (sie besaßen nur noch einen) nach ihrem Partner ausgestreckt. Alex konnte nicht mehr feststellen, ob sie es geschafft hatten, sich zu erreichen und in der Lage gewesen waren Händchen zu halten, als es zu Ende ging.

Es war ein furchtbarer Anblick, aber noch schlimmer war der Anblick von Sara, die weinend vor den beiden Leichen stand. „Sara. Sara, wir müssen hier weg", meinte Alex, „Wir müssen versuchen Barry und die anderen zu finden."

„Sie sind nicht mehr hier", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen, „Die meisten von ihnen zumindest". Die beiden Alphas wirbelten herum, und erblickten Mon-El, der mit leerer Miene hinter ihnen stand.

„Du … du hast mich betrogen!", entfuhr es Alex, „All das …" Sie deutete auf die Leichen der beiden Betas. „Was habt ihr mit den Omegas gemacht?!

„Den Omegas geht es gut. Sie wurden von hier weggebracht. An einen sicheren Ort", behauptete Mon-El, „Vor meinen Augen hätten sie es nicht gewagt ihnen etwas anzutun. Das hätte mein Bild von ihnen in Frage gestellt, und das wollten sie nicht riskieren." Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Willst du damit behaupten, dass du … all das hier nicht gewusst hast?!", keuchte Alex ungläubig, „Sie haben hier Leute aufgeschnitten. Aliens, die zu diesem Planeten gekommen sind, wurden bei lebendigem Leibe gehäutet, vivisektiert und schlimmeres! Und du wusstest von nichts?!" Sie starrte diese andere Version von Mon-El ungläubig an.

Dieser zuckte die Schultern. „Ich schätze, ich wollte es nicht wissen. Sie haben mich nur das sehen lassen, was sie mich glauben machen wollten. Und ich war zu blind und zu verliebt um hinter die Kulissen zu blicken", erklärte er.

„Barry und Leo sind an keinem sicheren Ort. Sie wurden in ein Konzentrationslager geschafft. Weil sie Omegas sind. Weil männliche Omegas hier als Perversion angesehen werden!", erklärte Alex bitter.

„Das wusste ich nicht", behauptete Mon-El, „Ich dachte, ich rette sie aus den Klauen der Rebellen. Kara hat mir gesagt, was die Rebellen mit Omegas machen. Ich …. Ich wusste, dass sie keine hohe Meinung von männlichen Omegas haben, aber es gibt im Weltall viele Kulturen mit Vorurteilen, und …. die meisten von ihnen haben so etwas trotzdem nicht gemacht." Er gestikulierte hilflos durch das Labor. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte … Oh, mein Gott, Connor. Ich dachte, ich würde ihn retten. Aber sie haben ihn umgebracht, nicht wahr? Sie haben sie alle umgebracht…."

Alex wusste nicht, wer Connor war, und es war ihr auch egal. Was zählte war, dass sie betrogen worden war. „Wieso? Wieso hast du den Stützpunkt verraten?!", wollte sie verzweifelt wissen.

„Wieso? Weil euer General Schott mich gefoltert hat, auch dann noch, als ich ihm schon längst alles gesagt habe, was ich wusste. Das war ihm egal. Natürlich hat er mich am Leben gelassen um mich davon zu überzeugen sich seiner Sache anzuschließen, aber als ich uneinsichtig war, hat er beschlossen mich mit Gewalt zur Vernunft zu bringen. Und da hätte ich glauben sollen, dass eure Seite die Richtige ist? Und dann war da noch ein Omega, gefangen und alleine unter Hitze leidend, ohne Trost, dessen Alphas weggeschickt worden waren. Ich dachte … Ich dachte, ich rette ihn", erklärte Mon-El voller Wut und Kummer.

„Du dachtest", wiederholte Alex bitter.

Plötzlich drehte sich Sara zu ihr um und ihre Wut loderte unübersehbar auf. „Du. Du hast ihm zur Flucht verholfen!", warf sie Alex wütend vor, „Du hast einen Deal mit ihm gemacht!"

Alex wich zur Sicherheit einen Schritt zurück. „Ich wusste nicht, dass er uns verraten würde! Er sollte mir nur helfen in den Weltraum zu gelangen, damit wir dort einen Weg finden nach Hause zurückzukommen. Ich … ich muss zurück zu Kara! Ich ….", verteidigte sie sich, aber sie wusste selbst wie schwach sich ihre Argumente anhörten.

„Deinetwegen sind Martin und Jax tot!", brüllte Sara, „Du hast mir meinen Beta genommen! Und Martin, der … der gerade erst Großvater geworden ist, und immer an mich geglaubt hat, der singen konnte, und klug war, und der dich nach Hause hätte bringen können, aber du … Du hast ihn getötet! Du hast Jax getötet!"

Alex wich weiter zurück. „Ich wusste doch nicht", begann sie erneut.

„Du wusstest nicht", spukte Sara, „Das sind die furchtbarsten drei Worte der Menschheitsgeschichte, und hier auf dieser Erde scheinen sie alles zu sein, was jeder ständig von sich gibt: Ich wusste nicht!" Sie knurrte und machte sich angriffsbereit. Alex ging in Verteidigungsposition. Sara war kurz davor sie anzuspringen. In diesem Moment ging ein Alarm los.

„Ladies, ich denke, ihr solltet das auf später verschieben. Offenbar weiß man von eurer Anwesenheit", meinte Mon-El.

* * *

 **XVII.**

 _Jetzt geht alles wieder von vorne los,_ das war alles, woran Barry denken konnte, seit sie ihm gemeinsam mit Leo in diesen Transporter gesteckt hatten. Er war dem KZ entkommen, nur um nun dahin zurückzukehren, und diesmal würde es keinen Eddie geben, der ihn beschützen würde. Sein Leben, seine Zukunft, das alles war schon zuvor vorbei gewesen, doch immerhin hatte noch eine Chance darauf bestanden, dass er irgendeine Form von Happy End erleben würde. Doch nun hatte sich auch noch diese Chance verflüchtigt.

„Barry, hör mir zu. Barry, sieh mich an, ich weiß, dass du Angst hast, aber du musst aufmerksam und klar im Kopf bleiben, verstehst du? Wenn wir fliehen wollen, dann müssen wir konzentriert bleiben und dürfen nicht verzweifeln", beschwor ihn Leo und zwang ihn dazu ihn anzusehen, „Verstehst du das?"

Barry konnte nicht anders, er musste lachen. Das war vielleicht sein erstes Lachen, seit er diese verfluchte Erde betreten hatte, und es war kein scheußliches Lachen. „Fliehen?", wiederholte er, „Du denkst, wir können fliehen?! Sieh dich doch mal um. Das war's für uns. Es ist vorbei. Keiner wird kommen um uns zu retten. Diesmal nicht. Sie wissen nicht einmal, wo wir sind!" Er deutete auf den Transporter und die schwerbewaffneten Wachen, die neben ihnen saßen und so taten, als würden sie nicht hören, was sie miteinander besprachen. Barry trug wieder ein kräftedämpfendes Halsband, und beide Omegas waren in Handschellen gelegt. Es gab keine Chance zu fliehen, das musste Leo doch erkennen.

„Oh, nein, ich weigere mich aufzugeben. Wer aufgibt, hat schon verloren", erwiderte Leo, „Ray wird kommen und mich retten, so wie ich ihn gerettet habe."

„Ray ist vermutlich tot. Sie alle sind vermutlich tot. Wir sind alles, was noch übrig ist. Und uns steht schlimmeres bevor als der Tod", gab Barry hart zurück.

Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nein, nein. So ist es einfach nicht!", rief er wütend, und eine der Wache meldete sich jetzt doch zu Wort, als der Beta meinte: „Bleibt ruhig, Gefangener."

Leo duckte sich leicht und meinte jetzt leiser: „Nein, nein, ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass es so endet." Er schien mehr sich selbst als Barry von dieser Tatsache zu überzeugen wollen.

Barry sagte nichts mehr darauf.

Der Transporter fuhr weiter und brachte sie näher zu ihren unbekannten Schicksal.

* * *

 **XVIII.**

Der Alarm ging los, als sie die Parteibasis gerade hinter sich gelassen hatten. „Verdammt", fluchte Eddie, „Sie haben deine Flucht schneller bemerkt, als ich gehofft hatte. Wir haben keine Zeit mehr!" Er schob Ray in den nächstbesten Parteijeep. „Schließ ihn kurz, wir müssen weg von hier!", befahl er.

Ray fragte sich, wie der andere Mann auf die Idee kam, dass er Autos kurzschließen könnte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das geht", erklärte er. Eddie fluchte, schob ihn auf den Beifahrersitz, und begann damit unter der Armatur herumzufummeln. „Halt wenigstens Wache, und warn mich, wenn jemand kommt!", befahl der Hauptmann ruppig.

„Ich fühl mich gar nicht gut", gab Ray zurück, denn so war es auch. Was immer die mit ihm und seinen Kräften gemacht hatten, es hatte seinen Preis.

Vor seinen Augen flimmerte es. „So, das sollte … Ray? Ray, was ist denn mit dir?!" Das war eine gute Frage. Alles drehte sich um ihn, und dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

* * *

 **XIX.**

„Wenn Oliver stirbt, dann töte ich dich", verkündete Sara ernst. Alles war vergessen, der wunderbare Sex, all die vertrauten Gespräche über Rip und Maggie, die Tatsache, dass Alex sich Sorgen um ihre Schwester machte, Saras Versuche sie zu trösten, die Tatsache, dass Alex Danvers zu ihrem Team gehörte. Worauf es ankam, war, dass Alex Martin und Jax auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Und damit war sie der Feind.

„Ladies, wir sollten wirklich zusehen, dass wir von hier wegkommen", meinte Mon-El. Auch dieser Alpha trug eine Mitschuld an dem Tod ihrer Betas, aber seltsamer Weise gab Sara ihm weniger die Schuld, an dem, was passiert war, als Alex. Er war ja auch von Anfang an ein Feind gewesen. Er war nicht der Prinz von Daxam, der ihr geholfen hatte ihre Omegas aus der Sklaverei zu retten, er war ein Kriegsgefangener von der anderen Seite gewesen, und hatte nur das getan, was von so jemanden zu erwarten gewesen war. Was spielte es für eine Rolle, dass er aussah wie jemand, den Alex mal gekannt hatte? Sie sollte es inzwischen besser wissen!

Feinde - sie war von Feinden umgeben. Der Einzige hier, der nicht ihr Feind war, war Oliver. Und wer wusste schon, was ihm gerade widerfuhr?

„Mit euch beiden gehe ich nirgendwo hin", verkündete Sara, „Ich gehe jetzt los und suche Oliver."

„Das ist eine ganz blöde Idee", meinte Mon-El, „Die warten doch nur darauf, dass ihr so einen dummen Fehler macht. Wir sollten fliehen, und danach können wir…"

„Es gibt kein wir", korrigierte ihn Sara kalt, „Es gibt nur mich und Oliver. Und Barry, wo auch immer er sein mag. Und vielleicht noch Ray Terrill und Leo. Aber ihr beide … ihr gehört nicht zu mir. Wagt es nicht mir zu folgen!" Sie rannte los, zurück in Richtung Luftschacht, und achtete nicht mehr auf die beiden anderen Alphas. Sie musste Oliver finden und ihn hier raus schaffen. Das war das Einzige, worauf es ankam.

Sie sprang in den Luftschacht und kletterte so schnell sie konnte los. Wild schnupperte sie. _Verdammte Geruchsblocker!_ Sie waren nötig gewesen, doch wie sollte sie so Oliver finden? Doch dann war er da, ein Hauch von Alpha gemischt mit dem, was Oliver immer schon zu Oliver gemacht hatte. Sara kletterte darauf zu.

* * *

 **XX.**

Overmans Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte puren Unglauben wieder. „Weißt du denn nicht, wer ich bin?!", wollte er wissen, und Oliver hatte keine passende Antwort parat. Sein linker Arm war gebrochen, und seine rechte Hand fühlte sich an, als hätte er gerade versucht Zement zu durchschlagen.

Aus General Schotts Zelle drang Gelächter. „Ihr solltet euch beide mal sehen. Es ist sehr amüsant", meinte er.

„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für dich", meinte Overman und warf Oliver in Schotts Zelle. „Bewacht die beiden!", wies er dann die Wachen an und stürmte mit großen Schritten und wehendem Cape davon.

Schott lachte immer noch. „Was ist daran so witzig?", wollte Oliver wissen.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht. Es ist einfach witzig, das ist alles", meinte Schott. Oliver war ganz anderer Meinung.

Und dann tauchte plötzlich ein Mini-Wirbelsturm vor ihrer Zelle auf und tötete die beiden Wachen. Bei genauerem Hinsehen stellte sich heraus, dass es kein Mini-Wirbelsturm war, sondern Sara.

„Sara!", entfuhr es Oliver. Ihre Augen waren wild, und sie wirkte kaum noch menschlich. Viel mehr wie ein wildgewordener Alpha. _Oh. Sie weiß, was aus Professor Stein und Jax wurde,_ erkannte Oliver. Sara blinzelte und schien ihn erst jetzt zu erkennen. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf General Schott. „Sieh an, vielleicht sind wir doch nicht ganz allein", stellte sie fest.

Schott schnaubte. „Machen Sie schon, und holen Sie uns hier raus. Wir müssen zusehen, dass wir verschwinden, bevor er zurückkommt!", meinte er.

„Ja, das sagen sie alle", meinte Sara dazu nur und öffnete die Zellentüre mit purer Gewalt, „Was ist mit Ray?"

„Entkommen. Deswegen der Alarm", erklärte Oliver.

„Dann habt ihr recht: Nichts wie raus hier!", meinte sie dazu.

* * *

 **XXI.**

Mon-El konnte fliegen. Durch einen Ring, den ihm die Kara dieser Welt geschenkt hatte. Alex verstand die Beziehung der beiden hier nicht ganz. Kara-X war mit Oliver-X verheiratet gewesen, und doch schien Mon-Els Liebe zu ihr nicht ganz einseitig zu sein. Oder vielleicht hatte sie ihn nur ausgenutzt und manipuliert mit allem, was dazu nötig war.

„Wohin gehen wir, falls wir das hier überleben?", wollte Alex, die unter Mon-Els Arm geklemmt war und von ihm durch die Gänge geflogen wurde, wissen.

„In den Weltraum", erwiderte Mon-El, „Immerhin hatten wir einen Deal, und ich halte meine Versprechen."

Alex konnte nur hoffen, dass dem auch wirklich so war.

* * *

 **XXII.**

Vom Transporter wurden sie in einen Zug verladen. Leo war inzwischen verdächtig still geworden. Vielleicht war er auch nur der Meinung, dass es keinen Sinn hätte mit Barry zu sprechen. Barry war dankbar für die Stille. Er wollte keine falschen Versprechungen mehr hören.

Im Zug wurden sie von anderen Soldaten bewacht. Es waren Alphas. Und einer sah Barry auf eine Art und Weise an, die diesem gar nicht behagte. „Du riechst gut, Schätzchen", meinte er, „Hattest gerade erst eine Hitze hinter dir, was? So wurdest du vermutlich erwischt. Ich frage mich ja immer, wie ihr gerade das vergessen könnt. Das einzige, was euch auf jeden Fall verraten wird."

Barry korrigierte den Alpha nicht. Wozu auch? Es hätte ihm nichts gebracht.

Der Alpha-Wachmann kniete sich vor ihn hin und sah ihn mit erbosten Blick an. „Ach, du denkst also, dass du mir keine Antwort schuldig bist, was?", meinte er in bedrohlichen Tonfall.

Barry wünschte sich, er hätte seinen Anzug noch. Es war lächerlich, weil niemand hier seine Symbolik kannte, aber mit seinem Anzug hätte er sich wenigstens geschützt gefühlt. Doch er und Oliver hatten ihre Kostüme kurz nachdem sie auf Erde-X gestrandet waren aufgegeben. Sie brachten zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen mit sich, an den Führer und die bösen Speedster im Dienste des Regimes. Aber im Moment wäre es Barry egal gewesen, ob man ihn für einen Regime-Anhänger halten würde, oder nicht, solange er immer noch der Flash wäre, und nicht nur Barry Allen, der hilflose Omega.

„Nun", meinte der Alpha wütend, „Wir werden ja sehen, ob du immer noch so frech bist, wenn ich dir erst mal Manieren beigebracht habe! Allen, würdest du?"

Einen verwirrenden Moment lang war Barry nicht klar, dass Allen der Vorname des anderen Alpha-Wachmanns war. Dieser nickte jedoch, setzte sich dann in Bewegung in Richtung Abteileingang, und sah aus diesem hinaus. Dann nickte er seinem Kollegen noch einmal zu. „Die Luft ist rein", meinte er, „Aber wenn du fertig bist, dann bin ich auch mal dran, ja?"

„Klar, hier ist genug Omega für alle da", meinte der erste Alpha.

Barry war sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher, was passieren würde, als die Hände des Alphas ihn packten und unter sich zerrten. Erst als ihm wenig später so richtig klar wurde, was gleich passieren würde, begann zu schreien, aber ihm wurde ein Knebel in den Mund gesteckt, und so konnte er nicht einmal mehr das tun.

* * *

 **XXIII.**

Als Ray wieder zu sich kam, wusste er nicht, was passiert war. Erst nach einigen Momenten erinnerte er sich wieder an alles, was passiert war.

Er setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Seine Umgebung sah verdächtig nach einem Widerstandslager aus. „Was?", wunderte er sich.

„Guten Morgen, Terrill." Ray drehte sich um und sah Rick Flag locker an die Wand gelehnt neben seinem Bett dastehen. „Du bist offiziell nutzlos. Der Doc sagt, dass deine Kräfte weg sind. Was immer die mit dir gemacht haben, es wirkt noch nach."

Damit hatte Ray gerechnet. „Sonnenlicht", meinte er, „Ich brauche Sonnenlicht, vielleicht …"

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an", meinte Flag, „Wir bleiben aber nicht lange hier. Aufbruch ist morgen in der Früh. Wir ziehen um nach Neu Amsterdam. Unsere Truppen konnten es erobern. Ist das zu fassen? Wir haben jetzt eine ganze Stadt."

Leo wäre erfreut das zu hören. _Leo._ „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mitkommen kann", erklärte er langsam.

Flag zuckte die Schultern. „Ja, Thawne hat so etwas schon angedeutet", meinte er, „Von wegen eure Omegas suchen und so. Ich hatte aber gehofft, du hättest mehr Verstand. Jetzt, wo Toymans Sohn weg ist, können wir jeden Mann gebrauchen."

Ray schüttelte den Kopf. „Leo hat mich gerettet. Ich schulde es ihm zumindest zu versuchen ihm den Gefallen zu erwidern", meinte er.

Er erntete ein weiteres Schulterzucken. „Wie du meinst. Wir wissen nur, dass die Züge nach Gothambach immer noch in Betrieb sind. Sie scheinen sogar zunehmend Gefangene dorthin zu verlegen. Mehr Hilfe kannst du aber nicht von uns erwarten. War nett dich zu sehen, Terrill. Viel Glück." Mit diesen Worten zündete er sich eine Zigarette an und verschwand.

Ray schwang sich aus dem Bett und schleppte sich mühselig durch die Basis. Bis nach draußen. Eddie wartete dort bereits auf ihn.

„Hast du mit Flag geredet?", wollte der Hauptmann von ihm wissen.

„Mhm", meinte Ray und setzte sich erschöpft auf den Boden, und ließ sich die Sonne aufs Gesicht scheinen, „Gothambach ist unsere beste Chance."

„Es ist unsere einzige Chance", verbesserte ihn Eddie, „Es gibt Gerüchte darüber, dass sie damit begonnen haben Gefangene zu erschießen, wenn sie nahe dran sind Lager aufgeben zu müssen."

„Mhm." Ray wollte darüber nicht nachdenken. Es durfte nicht alles umsonst sein, denn ansonsten hätte er keinen Grund mehr es zu versuchen, oder? Er schielte mit einem Auge in Richtung Eddie. „Ich weiß, warum ich das machen will, aber warum willst du das tun?", wollte er wissen.

Eddie lächelte bitter. „Ich könnte sagen, dass es Wiedergutmachung ist, aber das wäre gelogen", meinte er.

„Hast du entschieden mich zu retten und andere dafür zurückzulassen?", wollte Ray von ihm wissen.

„Es war eine Kosten- Nutzenrechnung. Schott war nicht mehr zu retten, so oder so", meinte Eddie, „Aber du hast Kräfte. Im Moment vielleicht nicht, aber …"

Ray schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es geht dir nicht um Wiedergutmachung", stellte er fest, „Hast du mit Barry geschlafen?"

„Nein", meinte Eddie schlicht.

„Mhm. Liebst du ihn?"

Eddie lachte bitter. „Ray, denkst du wirklich, dass jemand wie ich nach all den Jahren als Lagerleiter immer noch weiß, was Liebe ist?"

* * *

 **XXIV.**

Jede Basis, die sie aufsuchten, war bereits verlassen. Sie jagten Flags Gruppe hinterher, zumindest gingen sie davon aus, aber sie schienen sie nicht einzuholen. General Schott besaß keine aktuellen Passwörter mehr. Nachdem er in Gefangenschaft geraten war, hatte der Widerstand sie alle geändert.

„Gibt es keinen anderen Weg mit Hilfe all ihrer Kontakte mit der Resistance in Verbindung zu treten?", wollte Oliver wissen.

„Nein, wir waren uns immer darüber im Klaren wie leicht es ist einen von uns zu kompromittieren", erwiderte der General, „Nicht einmal Red Tornado würde jetzt noch auf meine Rufe antworten. Sicherheit ging uns immer vor. Die Resistance konnte nur deswegen so viele Generationen überleben, weil sie immer vorsichtig war."

Oliver nahm an, dass hinter all dem ein Sinn steckte, doch er erschloss sich ihm nicht. Er wusste nicht, was aus Alex geworden war, aber er wusste, dass ihre einzige Chance Barry zu retten darin bestand den Widerstand zu finden, und von diesem zu erfahren, welche KZs noch in Betrieb waren und welche nicht.

Sara war nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Nicht wirklich. Sie war wie ein Wachhund, immer auf der Hut, immer übervorsichtig und auf alles vorbereitet, und in der Nacht kuschelte sie sich an ihn und hielt ihn fest umklammert, als hätte sie Angst ihn ebenfalls zu verlieren.

General Schott, Winn, war zwar immer noch ein Arsch, aber Oliver stellte fest, dass er ohne sein Kommando eigentlich ganz in Ordnung war. Er war hart, ja, aber Oliver hatte andere Männer wie ihn gekannt, die auch grausam waren, und Schott war nicht grausam. Aber er war ein Bastler. Er bastelte ihnen ein Funkgerät zusammen, mit dem sie den Funk der Nazis abhören konnten. Das lieferte ihnen erste Hinweise auf Nester des Widerstands.

Oliver reiste mit ins Gesicht gezogener Kapuze und ohne Geruchsblocker. Er wollte wirklich nicht mit dem Führer verwechselt werden, doch er stellte fest, dass in Kriegszeiten keiner daran interessiert zu sein schien einem anderen ins Gesicht zu sehen.

So reisten sie von Stadt zu Stadt. Sara hörte auf zu sprechen, Oliver begann dafür mehr mit Winn zu reden. Winn erzählte ihm von seinem Vater, und Oliver erzählte dem Beta von der Insel.

Saras Brunft erwischte sie kalt, aber damit war zu rechnen gewesen, genau wie mit Barrys Hitze. _Barry. Ich habe dich nicht aufgegeben. Halte durch, ich werde dich retten._ Oliver schlief mit ihr, als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt, und fühlte sich dabei kein bisschen schuldig. Felicity kam ihm vor wie ein lange verdrängter Traum.

Beim Sex nannte sie ihn manchmal Ollie. Das war das Einzige, was sie sagte. Nach ihrer Brunft hätte er eigentlich aufhören können mit ihr zu schlafen, doch das tat er nicht. Seine Brunft kam nach ihrer, und danach blieben sie einfach so zusammen. Winn kommentierte ihr Sexleben nicht. Vermutlich war er es gewohnt, dass auf Erde-X jeder so viel Sex hatte, wie er kriegen konnte, denn viel mehr Spaß im Leben war ihnen ja nicht geblieben.

Dann erfuhren sie von Neu Amsterdam und beschlossen dorthin zu fahren.

* * *

 **XXV.**

Winn schloss ihnen ein Auto kurz, und sie fuhren los. Sara wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon auf Erde-X gestrandet waren, sie wusste ja nicht einmal wie lange es her war, dass sie Barry und Leo verloren hatten, oder wie lange es her war, dass sie die Leichen von Martin und Jax entdeckt hatte. Das alles schien ihr ewig her zu sein.

Manchmal träumte sie von ihrem Rudel. Wenn sie aufwachte, dann weinte sie. Sex half, aber nicht immer. Sie klammerte sich an Oliver, als wäre er ihre Lebenslinie. Und er klammerte sich an sie. An Alex Danvers wollte sie nicht mehr denken.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Winn eine gute Singstimme besaß. Oliver hingegen eher weniger.

Dann hörten sie im Radio vom Kampf vom Overman gegen Red Tornado. Red Tornado, so hieß es, wäre der Sieger. Overman sei tot.

„Wir haben gewonnen", stellte Winn ungläubig fest, „Wir haben gewonnen! Ich fasse es nicht! … Ich … um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich niemals damit gerechnet, dass wir gewinnen!" Er lachte, und Oliver stimmte in das Lachen ein, und schließlich lachte auch Sara mit. In dieser Nacht feierten sie mit gestohlenem Champagner, betranken sich, sangen Lieder, und hatten wilden Sex zu dritt. Am nächsten Morgen fuhren sie weiter.

Natürlich war der Krieg nicht vorbei. Es gab immer noch Regimeanhänger, doch diese waren auf dem Rückzug. „Nun, aber zumindest sieht es zum ersten Mal so aus, als könnten wir gewinnen", relativierte Winn seine Aussage von gestern.

Dann erreichten sie Neu Amsterdam. Sie mussten aussteigen um von den Torwächtern überprüft zu werden. Das war keine große Sache. Allen erging es so. Sie waren noch gar nicht an der Reihe, als es geschah.

„Mein Gott, das ist der Führer!", schrie einer der Wachmänner.

„Nein, wartet, er ist nicht!", rief Winn, doch sie hatten schon zu schießen begonnen. Sara sah, wie Oliver wie in Zeitlupe von Kugeln durchlöchert wurde. Noch bevor er zu Boden ging, begann sie zu schreien.

* * *

 **XXVI.**

Das Land war im Krieg, und das Regime war dabei zu verlieren. An ein Raumschiff zu kommen war nicht so einfach gewesen, wie Mon-El es sich wohl vorgestellt hatte. Doch nach längerer Suche fanden sie schließlich doch eines. Es hatte einem Marsianer gehört. Vermutlich J'onns Doppelgänger, doch darüber wollte Alex nicht nachdenken. Sie wollte über viele Dinge nicht nachdenken.

Sara hatte recht gehabt. Alles, was passiert war, war ihre Schuld. Sie hatte sie alle umgebracht. Sie verdiente Saras Zorn und Hass. Aber sie wollte trotzdem immer noch nach Hause. Wo sollte sie auch jetzt sonst noch hin? Der Widerstand würde sie nicht mehr haben wollen, und Sara hatte sie aus ihrem Rudel geworfen.

Natürlich hatte sie sich überlegt, dass sie Barry und Leo retten könnte, und sie, wenn sie mit den beiden Omegas auftauchen würde, von allen wieder mit offenen Armen aufgenommen werden würde. Doch in diesem Chaos zwei Omegas zu finden, das war nahezu unmöglich.

Es war Nacht als sie sich daran machten das Raumschiff wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen.

„Ich habe dir mein Wort gegeben, also nehme ich dich mit in den Weltraum", erklärte Mon-El, „Aber ich bin nicht sicher, was du dir erhoffst dort zu finden. Mein Volk weiß nichts von Dimensionsreisen, selbst wenn es noch lebt, wie du sagst. Und…"

Alex schnitt ihm das Wort, als sie meinte: „Aber dein Volk hat Verbindungen. Irgendwo dort draußen muss es jemanden geben, der mir helfen kann nach Hause zu kommen."

„Na dann", meinte Mon-El, „Dann lassen wir diesen wahrhaft furchtbaren Planeten hinter uns und versuchen unser Glück dort draußen." Er deutete in Richtung Sterne.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten", erwiderte Alex, und nichts in ihrem Leben war jemals so wahr gewesen, wie diese Aussage. Sie konnte mit der Person, die aus ihr auf diesem Planeten geworden war, nichts mehr anfangen. Sie konnte diese Person nicht besonders leiden. Vielleicht würde es ihr im Weltall besser ergehen. Vielleicht konnte sie dort zumindest neu anfangen, wenn sie schon keinen Weg finden würde um nach Hause zu gelangen.

* * *

 **XXVII.**

Diesmal war Barry kein Kriegsgefangener. Und keiner scherte sich darum, ob er von dieser Erde stammte oder nicht. Tatsächlich scherte sich keiner um ihn. Punkt.

Er hatte gedacht die Vergewaltigung im Zug wäre das Schlimmste gewesen, das ihm je passiert war, doch das war erst der Anfang. Er wurde geschlagen, missbraucht, ausgehungert, kastriert, tätowiert, und zur Zwangsarbeit eingeteilt. Zumindest hatte keiner mehr Zeit an ihm und den anderen Omegas herumzuexperimentieren. Es ging jetzt nur noch darum das Reich mit Waffen zu versorgen. Die KZ-Insassen sorgten dafür, dass der Waffennachschub nie nachließ. Wer zu erschöpft zum arbeiten war, wurde erschossen. Wer zu krank zum arbeiten war, wurde erschossen. Wer sich weigerte zu arbeiten, wurde erschossen.

Barry hielt sich an Leo, in der Hoffnung so vielleicht zu überleben, aber Leo war still geworden und zeigte manchmal diesen glasigen Blick, der in die Ferne gerichtet war. Barry erzählte ihm von seinem Doppelgänger und von Erde-1, um ihn überhaupt irgendetwas erzählen zu können.

„Wenn wir hier raus sind, dann nehme ich dich mit nach Erde-1. Es wird dir dort gefallen, es gibt das Internet, und telepathische Gorillas, und Netflix, und Filme und Bücher ganz ohne jede Propaganda", sagte Barry zu Leo.

„Wir kommen hier niemals raus. Wir werden hier sterben", entgegnete Leo, „Das hast du mir doch als Erster gesagt."

 _Ja, aber da war ich mit den Nerven am Ende, und du hast mir falsche Hoffnung gemacht. Jetzt brauchst du falsche Hoffnung um zu Überleben, und ich kann überleben, weil du mich brauchst,_ hätte Barry fast darauf erwidert. „Vielleicht habe ich mich ja geirrt", meinte er darauf, „Denkst du wirklich Ray würde dich im Stich lassen?"

Darauf erwiderte Leo nichts.

Barry hatte manchmal das Gefühl die Speed Force zu spüren, nur ganz wenig, wie ein Kitzeln. Aber doch so als wäre sie da. Sein kräftedämpfendes Halsband konnte ihn auf Dauer nicht aufhalten, davon war er überzeugt. Das hier war nicht das Ende. Es konnte nicht das Ende sein. Nicht solange er noch Menschen retten konnte, und er hatte beschlossen, dass er Leo retten würde. Das war er ihm schuldig.

* * *

 **XXVIII.**

Zu wissen, dass es das Lager gab, und das Lager stürmen zu können waren zwei verschiedene Dinge. Ray hasste es nichts tun zu können. Er hasste es zu wissen, dass Leo nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt war, er ihm aber nicht helfen konnte.

Eddie hatte einen Plan. Das sagte er ihm immer wieder. Doch es war ein langsamer Plan. Und Ray hasste langsame Pläne. Leo war der Planer von ihnen beiden gewesen. Er war immer mehr der spontane-Gewalt-löst- alles-Typ gewesen.

Schließich war es doch soweit. Sie schmuggelten sich in das Lager. Zusammen mit einer Reihe Verbündeter. Sie waren nicht die Einzige, die geliebte Menschen aus diesem Lager holen wollten.

Ray ging wie vorgesehen in die Minen. Dort wurde der Asteroid ausgehöhlt, der hier einst niedergegangen war. Der Asteroid mit dem kryptonischem Gestein, das den Nazis ihre Energie lieferte. Es waren mehrere solche Asteroiden in der USA niedergegangen. Es gab Theorien, die besagten, dass sie einst ein ganzer Planet oder andere Art von Himmelskörper gewesen waren mit einer kryptonischen Stadt darauf.

Ray war das alles eigentlich gleich. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte. _Lasst mich jetzt nicht im Stich, Kräfte,_ betete er vor seinem Auftritt flehentlich. In den letzten Monaten waren seine Kräfte zurückgekehrt, doch sie waren nicht mehr so verlässlich wie früher. Wenn jetzt etwas schief ging, dann verurteilte er sie alle zum Tode.

Ray strich seinen Tarnmantel ab und aktivierte seine Kräfte. Licht erhellte die Mine, und dann schoss Ray einen Strahl auf das kryptonische Gestein ab.

Die Welt um ihn herum explodierte.

* * *

 **XXIX.**

Oliver war tot. Winn war tot.

„Schott ist wurde umgedreht!", hatten die Wachen gerufen, bevor sie auch ihn erschossen hatten. Sara verstand nicht ganz, warum sie nicht ebenfalls erschossen worden war. Sie konnte sich daran erinnern geschrienen zu haben, wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Und dann … dann war sie bereit gewesen zu sterben. Kämpfend unterzugehen.

Doch Flag war aufgetaucht. Er musste die anderen überredet haben sie nicht zu erschießen.

Nun kam er zu ihr in den kleinen dreckigen Raum, in dem sie festgehalten wurde. Sie trug Handschellen, die er nun löste. „Was passiert ist, tut mir leid", meinte er, „Nicht jeder wusste von dem Resistance-Alpha mit dem Gesicht des Führers."

Sara legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn. „Es tut Ihnen nicht einmal leid, dass sie tot sind, oder?", stellte sie dann fest.

Flag zuckte die Schultern. „Meinen Aufstieg verdanke ich Schotts Tod. Die Tatsache, dass er lebt, hätte alles verkompliziert. Und was den Alpha angeht … Nun, er war nun mal der Führer. Irgendwie zumindest", meinte er, „Wo ist Ihre Geliebte?"

Sara wusste einen Moment lang nicht, wen er meinte. Dann fiel es ihr ein. „Weg", meinte sie nur, „Wissen wir etwas Neues über unsere Omegas?" Barry war vielleicht immer noch irgendwo dort draußen. „Hat Ray Terrill es zurück geschafft?" Ray war vielleicht immer noch irgendwo dort draußen. Und Leo.

„Die Omegas wurden wohl nach Gothambach geschafft", meinte Flag, „Terrill und Thawne wollten hin um sie zu befreien. Das ist allerdings Monate her."

Sara hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihr nicht alles sagte. „Und?", wollte sie wissen.

„Es gab vor kurzem eine Explosion in Gothambach", fuhr Flag fort, „Viele Tote. Wir wissen nicht, ob jemand überlebt hat."

„Ich verstehe." Verloren. Sie waren alle verloren.

Nein, nicht unbedingt. Sie könnten noch am Leben sein. Sara müsste hin um sich zu überzeugen. „Wollen wir einen Trupp hinschicken?", fragte sie.

Flag schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss Ihnen das Gleiche sagen wie Thawne und Terrill damals. Wir können niemanden entbehren. Wenn Sie hinwollen, dann müssen Sie allein hin. Sorry", meinte er nur.

Nun, dann musste sie wohl alleine hin, nicht wahr? Doch mit einem Mal war sie zu müde dazu.

„Ruhen Sie sich erst mal aus", schlug Flag vor, „Wir könnten jemanden wie Sie gut gebrauchen. Dieser Krieg neigt sich dem Ende zu, aber um ihn gewinnen zu können, brauchen wir jeden Kämpfer, den wir kriegen können."

In dieser Nacht träumte Sara von ihrer Zukunft. Sie an vorderster Front, die sich wild und ohne Gnade durch ihre Feinde hackte, und danach nach Hause ging zu … ja zu wem? Es war keiner mehr übrig, und sie konnte nie wieder nach Hause.

 _Du warst der Alpha, und du hast versagt,_ sagte sie sich selbst, _In jeder Hinsicht. Du hast dein Rudel verloren, bist in einer fremden Welt gestrandet, und konntest nicht verhindern, dass diese deine Heimatdimension angreift, du konntest Jax nicht retten, du konntest Martin nicht retten, du konntest Oliver nicht retten, du hast zugelassen, dass Alex euch verrät und sie danach verjagt anstatt ihr zu verzeihen, du konntest Winn nicht retten, du kannst Barry nicht retten, genauso wenig wie Leo, Ray musste sich selbst retten und ist nun wahrscheinlich tot, genauso wie Eddie Thawne. Was bleibt dir noch? Auf dieser Welt waren deine Mutter und deine Schwester Nazis, dein Vater ist in einem KZ gestorben und deine Doppelgängerin vermutlich auch. Was machst du noch hier?_

Es war nicht besonders schwierig auf dem Stützpunkt eine Waffe zu finden und allem ein Ende zu setzen.

* * *

 **XXX.**

Sie fanden Aliens. Viele Aliens. Aber niemanden, der sich auf Dimensionsreisen verstand. Und die, die eine Ahnung davon hatten, sagten ihr dasselbe wie Breacher all die lange Zeit davor: Ihre Dimension war abgeschottet, sie konnten sie nicht mehr verlassen.

 _Aber damit kann ich mich doch nicht abfinden? Nicht nach allem, was passiert ist. Nicht nach allem, was ich dafür geopfert habe._ Sie dachte immer noch ab und zu an Sara und die anderen.

Mon-El hatte seine Familie gefunden und Alex als seinen geehrten Gast vorgestellt. Als seine Retterin aus der Sklaverei durch die Kryptonier, die die Erde beherrschten. Das war nicht einmal eine Lüge, nicht wirklich. Alex hatte seiner Geschichte nicht widersprochen.

Die Daxamiten waren nicht einmal so schrecklich, wie sie sein könnten. Sie hatten keine Mittel für Sklavenhandel mehr, planten keine Invasionen, und waren sehr dankbar für die Rückkehr ihres Prinzen. Alex wurde gut behandelt. Und sie hasste es. Sie hasste jede Sekunde davon.

Also ging sie und versuchte ihr Glück allein. Sie nahm ein königliches Siegel mit, doch das konnte ihr nicht dabei helfen das zu bekommen, was nicht möglich war.

Die Daxamiten ließen sich auf einer neuen Welt nieder, Mon-El wurde ihr neuer König, und Alex kehrte zu ihm zurück, weil sie sonst niemanden hatte, zu dem sie gehen konnte. Auf die Erde wollte und konnte sie nicht zurück. Niemals wieder.

Eines Tages stellte sie fest, dass sie verliebt war. In einen daxamitischen Beta aus der königlichen Garde. Sie war rothaarig, hatte weiße Haut, und war kein bisschen wie Maggie, oder wie Sara, was das anging.

Alex war der Meinung, sie würde kein Glück verdienen, heiratete aber trotzdem. Als das Thema auf Kinder kam, sagte sie nur: „Kinder? Nein. Weißt du, um ehrlich zu sein, wenn ich mir unsere Zukunft vorstelle, dann sehe ich einfach keinen Kinder in ihr." Und damit war dieses Thema erledigt. Jemand wie Alex Danvers hatte es nicht verdient Mutter zu werden. Das wusste sie.

Als Mon-El die Demokratie einführte, gratulierte sie ihm. Manchmal dachte sie noch an Kara. An Maggie dachte sie nicht mehr. An Erde-X immerzu. Und an Sara nur in ihren Alpträumen.

* * *

 **XXXI.**

Und dann waren sie plötzlich wieder da gewesen, seine Kräfte. Er hatte sie ewig nicht benutzt, doch nun nutzte er sie und rettete Leo und so viele andere Insassen wie möglich und sogar manche von den Wächtern.

Die Explosion war gigantisch gewesen. All jene, die in der Mine gewesen waren, hatten keine Chance gehabt. „Was ist passiert?", wollte Leo mit tränenden Augen wissen.

„Die Mine ist explodiert", erklärte Barry, „Aber wichtiger ist: Ich habe meine Kräfte zurück!" Er sah den aufsteigenden Rauch. „Ich muss den Leuten helfen!", sagte er.

„Barry! Diese Menschen haben dich missbraucht, misshandelt, kastriert, ausgehungert, und zu Sklavenarbeiten missbraucht", erinnerte ihn Leo, „Das dort sind unsere Feinde."

„Das dort sind Menschen", erwiderte Barry nur, „Keine Sorge, sie werden uns nicht noch einmal fangen. Aber ich muss helfen."

Und dann rannte er los. Und brachte jeden, den er noch finden konnte, und der noch am Leben war, aus dem Lager und dann … auf einmal…

„Barry?!"

„Eddie?!" Barry konnte es nicht glauben. Er blieb stehen und starrte den Beta an.

„Wir … wir wollten euch retten, aber etwas ist schief gelaufen. Rays Kräfte…" Eddie verstummte.

„Wo ist Ray?", wollte Barry wissen.

Eddies Miene wurde düster. „Er war in der Mine", erklärte ich.

„Ich verstehe", erwiderte Barry leise. Leo würde das gar nicht gefallen.

Eddie trat zu ihm hinüber und streckte langsam seine Hand nach ihm aus. „Barry, du … Geht es dir gut?", wollte er dann wissen.

Barry dachte über die Frage nach. Er war vergewaltigt worden. Würde nie mehr Kinder haben können. War dünner als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben. War praktisch versklavt worden. Musste Leo sagen, dass Ray tot war. War sich ziemlich sicher, dass Professor Stein und Jax tot waren. Wusste nicht, ob Oliver, Sara, und Alex noch lebten. Würde nie wieder nach Hause zurückkehren. Aber er konnte die Speed Force endlich wieder in sich pulsieren fühlen. Und er war nicht vollkommen alleine. Jemand war gekommen um ihn zu reden.

Es war nicht Eddie, sein verstorbener Beta. Aber es war Edward Thawne, ein Mann, der ihn beschützt hatte, obwohl er es nicht hätte tun müssen. Und der ihn nun mit so einem verlorenen Blick ansah.

„Seltsamerweise geht es mir gut, Edward. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, geht es mir wieder gut", erwiderte er dann und nahm die Hand des anderen Mannes in seine, „Komm, lass uns zu Leo gehen. Er muss erfahren, was passiert ist. Und danach wird er Trost brauchen."

Edward Thawne sah ihn mit verunsichertem Blick an. „Barry, du … bist du sicher, dass du nicht unter Schock stehst, du…."

„Psst." Barry legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund. „Ich bin der Flash, und ich helfe Menschen. Komm, lass uns einem Menschen helfen, der Hilfe braucht. Und dann können wir versuchen gemeinsam noch mehr Menschen zu helfen."

Er wusste, dass Edward verwirrt war, aber das war in Ordnung. Er würde es schon noch verstehen. Das was Barry so eben klar geworden war, dass es immer einen neuen Morgen geben würde, und dass alles gut werden konnte, solange das der Fall war.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Diese Fic entstand aus der Idee ein alternatives Ende für „Crisis on Earth-X" zu schreiben, und wurde dann um einiges düsterer als eigentlich geplant, nachdem ich mich mit meiner besten Freundin kurz über Erde-X unterhalten hatte und darüber, wie unrealistisch manches im Canon herüberkommt, vor allem die Idee, dass zur Zeit von „Fury Rogue" das Reich mehr oder weniger schon vollkommen besiegt sein soll._

 _In meinen Fics „Crisis on Earth-X" und „Geschichten von Erde-X" habe ich zuvor bereits versucht dieses ganze Nazis-regieren-die-Welt-Universum ein weniger funktionaler zu machen, also war mein Ansatz für diese Fic „Was würde realistisch gesehen passieren, wenn unsere Helden auf der Erde-X, die ich aufgebaut habe, stranden würden?"._

 _Nun, Oliver würde vom Widerstand erschossen werden, Barry würde vergewaltigt und eingesperrt werden, und einige unserer Helden würden sterben._

 _Also ja, das ist das, was dabei raus kommt._

 _Übrigens liebe ich Alex. Hasst sie nicht zu sehr, sie hat den Widerstand nicht absichtlich verraten, sondern aus diversen Fehleinschätzungen heraus._

 _Ich traue mich ja gar nicht zu fragen, aber:_

 _Reviews?_


End file.
